Just Friends?
by foreverEdwardandBella
Summary: Bellas moves to go live with her old friend, Alice. Alice has a brother that Bella has never met, named Edward. He is completly gorgeous, and she kind of likes him, he likes her back. Will they like eachother enough to fall in love and go out? R
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Hurry up Bella, Its almost time to go," My dad, Charlie called. I just got out of the shower and am deciding what to wear. I grabbed a cute mini skirt, and a tight pink tank. I looked at myself in the mirror, I look as good as I'm going to get. I ran down the stairs, grabbing my suitcase on the way.

"You look great, kiddo," Charlie smiled at me.

"Uh, gee thanks dad," I said sarcastically.

He chuckled and pushed me out the door, I put my suitcase in the trunk of his old car. I sat down in the passengers sit, and watched Charlie start the car.

"I'm going to miss Forks," I sighed.

"You can always visit," He said patting me on the back.

"Yup," I watched the scenery pass as we drove by. It felt to short of a ride to already be at the airport. Charlie opened his door and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk, "Thanks," I said as I stood beside him.

We walked towards the airplane, Charlie stopped me with a big hug.

"Bye Bells," He sobbed.

"Dad your crying," I said wiping a tear of his cheek.

"I'm just going to miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Well I might miss him a little.

I climbed aboard the plane, and waved to Charlie. I found my seat, and put my suitcase in the compartment.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" I nice looking lady asked.

"Um….No thanks," I smiled sweetly as she walked away.

I read a little of my magazine, _Seventeen,_ that I've read a million times, I put it aside and dozed off.

"We are landing in Florida," Said a guy over the speaker, that woke me up. I watched everyone else stand up so I did to. I grabbed my suitcase, and walked into the line out of the plane.

"Oh, sorry," I said as I crashed into a beautiful blonde, I looked at her face. "Rosalie?"

"Uh, yeah." She gave me a weird look. "Do I know you?"

"Its me Bella!" I almost yelled.

"Oh gosh, Bella. You look so different, in a good way though," I laughed at her comment.

"Do you still live in Florida," I asked her, as we boarded off the plane.

"Yes, I live near Alice still,"

"Awesome, I'm going to live with Alice,"

"Really! That's awesome,"

I looked around and saw Alice jumping up and down, there was a guy standing next to her. "Is that Alice's boyfriend?"

Rosalie giggled. "No, she didn't tell you I guess,"

"Tell me what?" I said, and slowed down so she could say.

"Her mom moved back and that's Alice's brother, Edward," We watched as Alice came running over, but Edward stayed still, I couldn't see his face yet.

"BELLA!" She screamed and gave me the biggest hug ever.

I laughed. "Nice to see you again Alice,"

"We have so much catching up, Bella!" She looked at Rose. "Hey Rosalie! You got back already?"

"Yes," She smiled and gave Alice a quick hug.

We started walking over to Edward, I could see him clearly now. Wow, he is gorgeous!

"Edward, this is Bella," Alice introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I've heard lots about you," He smiled a beautiful crooked smile.

I felt my face redden. "Its nice to meet you too….Edward,"

He shook my hand, and I blushed even more. Rosalie snickered, but I didn't pay any attention I just stared into his lovely green eyes. I noticed that we were still shaking hands. "Um, Edward, you can let go of my hand now,"

Rosalie and Alice burst into laughter. "I better go meet my mom now, see ya later," Rosalie walked away waving.

"Well Bella, we better take you to your new home," She smiled.

"Do you have a room for me?" I asked politely, Edward also turned to Alice to hear the answer.

"Yes, its beside Edwards. I'm sorry about that, my room is all the way down the hall…Sorry," Her eyes showed she was sorry.

"…..That's ok…I guess…" I muttered. I looked up at Edward who was smiling.

I glared at him as we stood in front of a Yellow Porsche, Edward grabbed my suitcase and put it in the trunk. "Thanks," I climbed into the backseat.

Alice and Edward sat in the front, no one spoke the whole ride. We turned onto a street that I recognized, and parked in a driveway of a beautiful big house. It wasn't familiar though.

"You moved?" I asked.

"Yes, a few houses down so we had more room," Alice said as she climbed out of the vehicle.

"Oh," I said as I stared at the big house, Edward came to my side and leaned over, putting his mouth beside my ear, his breath tickled. "We needed more room for all of Alice's clothes,"

I laughed. "Really now?"

Alice came to my other side and handed me my suitcase. "What's so funny?"

"Um……A joke Edward told me." I smiled innocently.

"Oh…..Can you tell me it?" She asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure," Edward winked at me. " There was a turtle and a frog and they went to a restaurant, what would you like to eat, the frog asked the turtle. The turtle replied, frog legs, you?, and the frog shot the turtles head off, I wanted turtle head he exclaimed.."

I laughed, it was sort of funny.

Alice frowned. "That's not very funny,"

"Oh Alice you just don't have a good sense of humour," Edward chuckled, and I laughed along.

Alice stared at both of us. "Hmm….Something up with you two, well anyways lets go inside."

I followed Alice and Edward inside the house, I gasped it was beautiful.

"Mom, dad, Bella's here," Alice screamed.

A tall lady, with wavy brown hair walked around the corner. "Hello Bella, I'm Alice and Edwards mom, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Esme," I gave her a quick hug, and say Alice's dad walk around the corner.

"Bella, nice to see you again," He said and pulled me into a big hug.

"Yeah," I smiled as he pulled away from me. "You look different,"

"Yes, she does," Edward said.

I turned to him. "How do you know?"

"Alice showed me pictures," He said pointing at her.

"ALICE," I screamed. "Why? I looked even uglier than I do now, then."

"Bella you were cute with your half afro," She said smiling. "And you are not ugly now!"

Edward murmured something that sounded like, " She is defiantly not ugly"

I glared even though I was happy he thought I was pretty. "Right, cause im totally pretty, show me my room, please,"

"Fine," I followed her upstairs, we walked down a long hallway. "This is your room,"

The walls were a lovely light blue, blue polka-dot curtains draped over the window. It was big, and bright. The bedspread was also blue polka-dots. "Wow,"

"I re-decorated it for you," She chirped.

"Aw, thanks Alice," I gave her a hug.

Loud music blasted through the whole house.

"Like I said, Sorry," She said walking out of the room, I followed. She knocked on, I'm guessing Edward's, room.

"Come in," He yelled through the music.

"God," She muttered.

We walked into a big room, with dark blue walls, the music was even louder so I covered my ears, Edward glanced at me and quickly stood up. I noticed he was only in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Alice, uhhhh….Bella…." Edward said, he turned down the music.

"oh god, Edward. There's a new member of the family so I wouldn't wear that all day long still," Alice said, I nodded.

He glared at her, but pulled on pants anyways, I noticed as he looked up at me he was blushing. "So Bella is part of the family?" He frowned.

"No," I said. "I'm a family friend,"

He smiled. "Good, I have a new friend."

I giggled.

"Ew, no Bella wont be your friend, don't even touch her," Alice pulled me closer to the door.

"Fine, whatever Alice says, I bow to the queen," He said as he kneeled on the ground and bowed.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and fell on the ground.

"Bella, it wasn't funny," Alice whined.

"Whatever Alice says, I don't bow to the queen," I said through my laughs.

"Ugh, Bella come back to your room when your normal, I will be waiting," She stalked out of the room.

"Ooooh, she's mad at you," Edward chuckled.

"No, she's mad at you for making me laugh," I said while getting up.

**Alice's POV**

She'll come back any moment now, she doesn't like Edward. HA! Edward likes her though, I can tell how he acts around her. Rose is going to be mad, she has had a crush on him since she met him. Edward has never liked her though.

_Crash, _Something fell over in Edwards room. I heard Bella's giggling, it was even louder than before.

I put my ear up to the wall to listen.

"You think I'm funny?" Edward asked Bella. Bella please say no, please I'm begging you.

"Yes, and I don't think very many people are funny," She said. Oh no, Bella don't fall for him.

"Wow, Edward Cullen funny…." Edward said.

She giggled.

"You laugh at everything I say!" Edward exclaimed.

"Yes, cause your so funny," She laughed.

"Bella NO," I almost screamed. Oh crap I hope they didn't hear that.

I heard silence then, Bella giggled. "Sure," The door to Edwards room closed.

What are they doing? I heard Bella giggle softly, and then movement on the bed. OH NO!

I ran out of the room and crashed into Edwards door. I opened it, and saw Bella and Edward on the bed.


	2. Chapter two

**Bella's POV**

Edward whispered a plan to trick Alice in my ear.

I giggled, "Sure," I walked over and closed the door, and ran over to Edwards side and giggled.

I kept on giggling, we both jumped on the bed at the same time to make a loud noise, and sat up.

"She'll come anytime now," He whispered in my ear.

I nodded, we sat there silent, when the door burst open.

**Alice's POV**

Edward and Bella were sitting beside each other on the bed, talking.

I opened my mouth to talk but shut it.

Bella and Edward burst into a roar of laughter.

"Ugh, you guys," I ran over to them and punched Edward in the arm.

"That hurt so much," he said sarcastically.

"Come on Bella," I said pulling her arm.

"Yeah," She agreed to come. "Bye Edward, see you around the house,"

He chuckled, "Bye,"

**Bella's POV**

I stood in the doorway gazing at his beautiful green eyes, then Alice got impatient and pulled my arm. "Take a picture it lasts longer," She whispered in my ear.

I gave her a disgusted look. "Ew, no."

She giggled, and ran downstairs pulling me with her. She picked up a phone, and dialled a number.

"Hey Rose," Alice said into the phone.

"Yeah, you want to hang out with me and Bella," She asked.

There was a pause. "Yes Edward too," She sighed and hung up.

"Rosalie likes Edward?" I asked in surprise.

Alice nodded. "But Edward doesn't like her,"

"Oh……He has a girlfriend?"

"Actually no, after all the girls that drool over him he doesn't have one,"

I smiled and she frowned. "Bella, yes, Edward likes you but I don't know….I would let you go out-"

"ALICE! I don't like Edward that way, I like him as a pal,"

"Oooooooh, I got the wrong impression," She stared at the wood floor.

The doorbell rang, before we got there, Edward answered it.

"Hey, Rosalie," He muttered.

Me and Alice walked around the corner and saw Rosalie flirting with Edward. Edward looked bored.

He turned towards us. 'Save me' he mouthed.

"Hey Rose," I ran up to her. "That outfit looks great on you….." She was wearing a top that showed her stomach, and a leather mini skirt, with pink hearts on it.

"Thanks," She smiled sweetly.

"Come in," Alice pleaded.

Rosalie walked into the house taking off her lovely high heels, she squeezed through me and Edward.

"Rosalie I need to talk to you about something," Alice pulled Rose out of the room.

"So," I said.

Edward looked at me. "Living room?"

"Sure," I followed him into the bright living room. There was a big flat screen, and surround sound. Edward picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"What do you like watching?" He said while sitting beside me on the coach.

"Um…Nothing really," I said turning to stare into his green eyes I love.

"You don't like TV?" He questioned.

"I do, I just don't watch it really,"

"Oh, well what do you want to do?"

"Talk," I ordered.

He turned with the most beautiful crooked smile on his face. "Sure,"

**Rosalie's POV**

Wow Edward looks better than ever, he probably knew I was coming over. I better get some quality time with him, without Bells r Alice there. I smiled at him, hoping he like my outfit.

"Rosalie I need to talk to you about something," Alice pulled me out of the room, leaving Bella and Edward alone.

"Ugh, what Ally," I smiled sweetly hoping she will let me go back.

"Well you know you've liked Edward for along time," She whispered.

I nodded.

"Well…….He doesn't like you and I was thinking I can send you on a blind date,"

"Ugh, Ally, I'm waiting for Edward to realize I'm the girl of his dreams,"

"Well-"

We heard loud laughter coming from the living room, it was Bella, and Edward.

"Well, I think Edward likes someone else," Alice stared into my eyes. "But I want to send Bella on a blind date too,"

"He likes HER!" I screamed.

'Yes, but your all going on blind dates with someone I choose for each of you,"

"Oh, put me with a hot guy,"

She smirked. "Yeah,"

We both stared at each other as Bella starting laughing again. Alice walked into the room and I followed. Bella was on the floor laughing like crazy, and Edward was sitting on the couch quite amused.

Alice kneeled down beside her. "Bella what's so funny?"

Bella looked up her face bright red like a tomato, and pointed her finger at Edward, he sat there with an innocent look on his face.

"Edward don't flirt with my friends," Alice sighed.

"I didn't flirt, I said one word and she started laughing," Edward said while standing up.

"Bye Eddie," I sighed as he left the room.

Bella calmed down, so Alice told her, her plan.

"That's ok I guess," She said. "Did you tell Edward?"

"No, I will tonight, and these blind dates are tomorrow," She said sternly with a smile on her face still.

"Oh," We both gulped.

"I have to go home now, bye" I said as I turned to the entrance.

"Bye Edward," I yelled.

"Bye," I heard him mutter.

I closed the door behind me on the way out.


	3. Chapter three

**Chapter Three**

**Edwards POV**

After Rosalie left I went up to my room, and laid on my bed thinking of Bella. I like her as a friend, just a friend. I sighed. In some ways I love her, but I just met her, No I cant like her!

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in," I sat up, hoping it was Bella.

Alice walked in the room and I sighed. "Where's Bella?"

"She went to bed, she said she was tired," Alice said and sat in a chair.

'Oh, so why are you here?" I questioned.

"Well, I have a great idea!" She chirped.

"Uh oh, what is it?"

She glared at me. "You, Rose, and Bella are going to go on Blind dates!!!"

I was shocked, I don't want to go out with anyone besides Bella. She saw my expression and tried to cheer me up.

"I am sure of it that you will like the person I chose for you!" She smirked and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Alice," I stood up and grabbed her shoulder. "When is it?"

She smiled wide. "Tomorrow," then she was gone.

I went into my closet and chose my black fancy pants, black button up shirt with a black tie with silver lines on it. I got my dressy shoes, and left everything in a pile on my floor.

I dozed of into a deep sleep, dreaming of Bella, my Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"Bella, wake up!" I opened my eyes slightly to see Alice standing over me.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I asked starting to fall back asleep.

"6:30, were going shopping for a dress today!" She danced around the room.

"When are we leaving?"

"8 o'clock,"

"Wake me up then," I groaned.

"No," She pulled my legs, and I was suddenly on the ground.

"I'm up, I'm up," I walked to the door and fell over, but someone caught me.

He chuckled, I looked up to see Edward beautiful face. "Saved your life,"

"Oh, yeah, cause I could of got a concussion if I hit my head really hard on the wood floor," I smirked.

He laughed. "See, your funny too,"

"Right," I looked away from his face. "Uh, Edward can you let go of me?"

He slightly blushed, but put me down, and walked away.

I walked to the bathroom, with my clothes and toiletries in my arms. I had a quick shower, the hot water feeling good against my cold body. I got dressed into a pair of my best denim skinny jeans, and a designer top Alice let me have. I walked out of the bathroom at the same time Edward was walking by, and I ran into him. Spilling my toiletries everywhere.

"Sorry," He said, and knelt down to help me pick stuff up.

"Don't be," I smirked. "I ran into you,"

"Oh, I have a plan," Edward said as we stood up.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping it was about me and him.

He smiled the beautiful crooked smile. "Alice is going on a blind date tomorrow,"

"With who?"

"My friend Jasper, he's been eyeing Alice for awhile," He replied.

"So you're a good guy?" I asked off topic.

He smiled. "Sometimes," He walked away, leaving me with a mysterious answer.

"Bella ,there you are," Alice said puling me up off the ground. "Its almost time to go!"

She dragged me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Wow," I said as we came into the kitchen and I saw Rosalie leaning against the counter, fixing a nail. She looked up at me, anger in her eyes.

She smiled sweetly. "Hey Bells,"

"Hey Rose," I jumped as a waffle popped out of the toaster.

"That's for you Bella," Alice said, and I walked over to the toaster to grab the waffle, which was really hot.

"Ow," I examined my finger.

"What's wrong?" I heard a deep familiar voice say, he grabbed my finger and softly dropped it. "Nothing,"

"Yup, I just burned it on my waffle," I picked the waffle up again and took a bite.

"Ew, plain waffle!" Edward stepped away from me.

"Its fine this way," I said and walked back over to Alice and Rose. "Time to go?"

"Yes, oh and Edward," Alice said, and tugged on Edward sleeve. "Meet me at the entrance of……." She whispered the rest.

I hoped into Alice's Porsche and waited for her to come, Rosalie didn't talk so I did.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I thought a girl this pretty would.

"I haven't really met any that have caught my eye," She shrugged. "But I have had a few before,"

I was going to say something when Alice climbed in the car and started it. "Edward already chose what he is wearing," She laughed.

I didn't get the joke but I laughed along anyway.

Alice took us to the closest and biggest mall in this town. I don't remember going to this one when I was younger. Alice explained that it was a new mall.

Soon after we were in the best dress place, trying on dresses. Rosalie tried on dresses first, she ended up with an above the knee length dress, that was a deep blue and strapless. Alice pleased that I had to go try some on, but I told her that she as going to have a blind date too, so she agreed to go next.

She tried on so many I cant even remember which ones she tried on, she ended up with a below the knees brown silk dress, with orange, white and brown dots.

I had to go now, Rose handed me a pile and so did Alice. They chose which one looked best on me. It was hopeless none looked good on me, until a tried on one, Rosalie and Alice gasped at how stunning a looked in it. It was a black strapless below the knee dress, it had a pink ribbon as a belt and layered at the bottom.

"You look stunning," Rose exclaimed.

"You look beautiful," Alice exclaimed.

We bought are dresses and left the mall, I was shocked at what time it was already. It was 5:30 pm, already. We rushed back to the house and got dressed. Edward had already left for his blind date and Alice was taking me and Rose now. We stopped some where, I couldn't see cause we were blindfolded. Alice pulled Rose out of the car, and left me sitting here.

**Rosalie's POV**

Alice grabbed me out of the car, and pushed me through a door. I heard voices and got kind of scared. She sat me down.

"Now your both here," She announced. There must be someone sitting across from me. "As soon as I leave you may take your blindfolds off,"

"Ok," a deep manly voice said.

"Ok," I whispered not wanting him to hear my voice.

"Ok, I'm going to leave now," Her voice got farther and farther away until a heard a door open and close.

I pulled off my blindfold, and gasped at the guy sitting in front of me.

"Oh my god, you?!?" I screamed.

He pulled his blindfold off and smiled. "Rose!"

**A/N Ohhhhhh who is Rosalie's date??? I bet you all can guess! Please review and I will write faster!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Bella's POV

Alice came back to the car, and it began to move again.

"Almost there," She murmured.

I couldn't talk so I nodded, I was way to nervous.

The car stopped and turned off, I gulped as my door opened.

She pulled me out of the car, then thought for a moment.

"Wait here," She ordered pushing me back into the car.

I heard her runaway, probably checking to see if my date was here. I heard her run back after just only a few seconds.

"Ok, come on," She pulled me back up and grabbed tightly onto my arm, my breathing got heaving se I started to hear people talking. "It's alright,"

She sat me down. "Don't talk either of you!"

"You can take your blindfolds off as soon as I leave this place," She walked away. "Have fun kids,"

I almost laughed but held it in, my breathing was getting heavier.

"I am now gone," Alice closed the door to the………Restaurant?

I tugged the blindfold off, but kept my eyes shut.

"Bella?" Said a vaguely familiar voice.

I opened my eyes, and saw his beautiful green eyes staring at me.

"Edward?"

We both started to laugh, but I got serious again. "Why, would she do this?"

He stared at me, pain in his eyes. "I think I know why," He looked down at the table.

I reached out for his hand. "Oh…….I'm sorry,"

He quickly moved his hand away. "Its ok, Bella,"

"So, lets try and have some fun on this date, ok?" I giggled.

"Sure," He said.

I looked away from him for once and noticed we were in a local restaurant where everybody hangs out, well that's what Rose and Alice tell me. I looked back at Edward, who looked terrified.

"Oh no," He sighed.

**Rosalie's dates POV (hehe)**

I stared at my dream girl Rosalie Hale, she stared back at me, with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ugh! I hate Alice," She kept saying that over and over again.

"Stop worrying and have some fun," I encouraged.

"I hate, HATE Alice Cullen," She almost screamed. It hurt me to see how much she hates me.

"Rosalie-" She cut me off.

"Emmett, shut up!" **[A/N**** Of course it was Emmett!** She screamed.

"I was going to say," I ignored her. "I can leave now,"

She looked up at me for once, and her frown disappeared. "You can stay,"

I smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure whatever," She looked back down at her nails.

"You look very beautiful in that dress," I said, she looked up at me through her beautiful sexy golden hair.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her as I stood up holding my hand out.

She stood up. "Sure,"

We walked over to the dance floor, and danced the night away.

**Edward's POV**

I finally looked away from beautiful Bella, and that's when horror struck.

"Oh no," I sighed. Bella turned to look at me.

"What?" She asked following my gaze to a group of chattering girls. "Girls?"

"Not just girls," I gulped. "That's the group of Edward haters, and the other group across from them is the 'Edward is a hottie' group.

"Oh," was all Bella said. "Ignore that, and lets talk,"

"Sure," I said looking back at Bella.

"EDWARD!" One of the girls screamed, anger in her voice, she came running over to me. "You little……Something!" Of course she is from the Edward haters group. They all hate me cause I rejected them, and the Edwards a hottie, group, none of them have ever asked me out.

"Cant think of the right word……….Melissa," I actually remembered her name.

"ITS MARRISSA!!!!!" Oh I was close. " And no I cant think of the right word." She looked at Bella and glared.

"Hi," Bella said, I stared at her shaking my head.

"Go away, loser!" Marissa snapped her head back to me.

"I can think of three words to explain this moment," I said with a huge smirk on my face.

"What?" God she is stupid.

"Go away……….Slut,"

She looked as if to cry, but stomped away instead.

"I'm sorry about that, we should probably leave this place," I said.

Bella nodded her head, and stared at something past me, I also looked. I saw……No! Not…….Jamie! She loves me!! Ugh could this date get any worse.

"Lets go now," I stood up and so did Bella. I was about to walk away when two arms wrapped around me.

"I'm on a date, go away," I muttered.

Jamie unwrapped her arms and turned me towards her. "I need to ask you something,"

Crap! "What?"

"Will you go out with me?"

I stepped backwards," I told you I'm on a date, so please Jamie go away,"

She stuck her lower lip out in a pout, but walked away.

"Ok were out of here," I said pushing Bella towards the door.

"Agreed," She muttered.

I opened the door for her, looking back to see Jaime blowing kisses at me. I rolled my eyes and walked outside. Me and Bella walked around the outside of the restaurant, silent.

"So, I thought we were going to have fun!" She turned to gaze into my eyes.

"We will. What do you want to do?" I asked her, stopping.

She stopped as well. "Hmmm….How about we just walk around and talk?!?"

I nodded. "Sure,"

"Ok, are you Alice's real brother?" That was the first question she asked me….Out of many. We played twenty questions back and forth, until the sun disappeared.

"Time to go home," I sighed, not wanting to.

"Yeah," We walked back to my car, and drove home.

Of course Alice was there to meet us.

"Did you have fun? Were you surprised?" She bombed questions at us.

Bella answered. "Yes we were surprise, and…….I guess…..we had fun,"

She guesses! I had a blast being with her, but she was bored…maybe we aren't meant for each other.

"Where's Rose?" Bella asked Alice.

Alice gave us a look. "Still on her date I guess," She giggled.

Bella also started laughing, as we walked inside to the warmth.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**Rosalie's POV**

Wow. I am actually having a good time with this guy. This guy that I hate. I have hated Emmett ever since he kissed me in fourth grade. I remember Bella laughing at me while I almost barfed from kissing EMMETT! And now I am dancing with him and actually having a great time. I looked up at him and he smiled, as the song ended I looked down at my watch, shoot! It's already midnight.

"Uh, Emmett I better go home now," I said pulling away from him.

He nodded in agreement, and we walked outside. I crossed my arms for warmth, but we finally made it to a big red jeep. He opened the door for me, "Thanks," I muttered.

The ride was silent, but we finally drove onto my street and parked in front of my house. Kind of Weird….

"How do you know where I live," I asked while opening the door.

He looked down at the ground in embarrassment, but finally answered. "Luck Guess,"

I smirked and kissed him on the cheek. "I had lots of fun tonight, goodnight,"

"Goodnight Rose," He sighed.

I jumped out of the jeep, and headed towards the house. "Rose," I heard Emmett call me.

I turned to look at him.

"Do you……Do you want to hang out sometime?" He yelled over the roar of the jeep.

"Sure," I yelled back and joyfully ran inside the house, and called Alice.

**Bella's POV**

We went inside and sat down in the living room, I sat in-between Alice and Edward of course. Alice flicked on the TV.

"What do you want to watch Bella?" She asked. How am I supposed to know, I barely watch TV.

"Um……I'm not sure," She stared at me in shock, but she flicked the TV to a romance movie.

It was about a beautiful rich girl who loved a poor guy, they ended up falling in love and married each other. As they kissed, I had the urge to squeeze Edwards hand and kiss him, but of course I didn't.

The phone rang as soon as the movie ended, and Alice ran to answer.

"Wasn't that beautiful," I cried.

Edward looked at me, and moved his hand to my face, using his thumb to wipe my tears away. His thumb was so smooth, I didn't like it when he moved it away back to his lap. "Yes, but please don't cry," He looked sad.

"It was just so beautiful," I kept crying and he touched my hand. I thought for a moment, I must look like an idiot, crying over a damn movie! "I'm sorry," I said while wiping away my tears.

"It's ok," He gazed into my eyes, making me feel a lot better. "Um….I was wondering if sometime-"

Alice came back into the room. "Rosalie had a great time with Emmett!!!!"

"Emmett??" I asked not knowing who he was.

"Bella, don't you remember Emmett, he kissed Rosalie that one time," Alice answered my question in a way.

I burst out laughing. "I remember now,"

We were all silent as a new movie appeared on the screen. It was 'Over The Hedge' we laughed at ourselves for acting like little kids watching a cartoon.

I remember seeing the exterminator come on the movie, and Edward put a blanket on me. Then I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes when I felt sudden movement. "Edward?"

"Yes," He whispered.

"Where are you taking me," I said noticing he was carrying me in his arms. I breathed in his sweet scent.

"Um…To bed," He placed me down on to what I think was my bed.

"Mmmm…." I was much to tired to know what I was doing, but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me.

"Bella," He said concerned yet he sounded a bit happy.

"Mmmm…." I opened my eyes to see Edwards face right in front of my. "Oh," I let go of his shirt, but he stayed there.

"Goodnight Bella," He softly kissed me on my right cheek. I heard the door close and I dozed off.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…….

I awoke to the sound of a dog barking, remembering I probably didn't close my window last night. I opened my eyes and looked around the room, remembering that it was the first day of school, crap! I took the covers off and stood up. Brrrrr…..Its cold. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around me. Now what to wear…..Who cares!?!……Edward….

I put on a red tank and my nicest pair of jeans, and quickly brushed my hair, and put it up in a messy bun. I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

"Hey Bells," Alice greeted me, as I walked into the kitchen. Edward drinking a glass of orange juice. "Are you excited,"

"Hey….Nope!" I opened the fridge but Edward closed it.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well, (a) I wont make any new friends. (b) I'll probably fall down a flight of stairs and © I just don't want to." I opened the fridge again and grabbed a yogurt.

"Uh, Bella I bet you'll make friends, there is no flight of stairs and you should want to learn," Alice said.

"Well…..Ugh I just don't want to go!" I yelled. They both shut up while we ate breakfast.

We put our dishes in the dishwasher and headed out the door, we rode in Edwards Volvo. The ride was really short, and soon we were parked and headed towards the school. I was nervous when Alice left me to go find Rose.

"Its ok, Bells," Edward smiled. "I promise to stay with you, I can show you all my friends!"

"Oh, fun," I replied sarcastically.

We were headed towards a group of muscular guys.

"Dude!" A guy with curly brown hair walked towards Edward and they high-fived. He looked me up and down. "New girlfriend?"

I stared at him in shock. "NO,"

Edward smirked. "Were just buds, right Bella?"

"Yeah,"

The guy looked at me. "Bella, is that you?"

Now I know who he is, I laughed. "Emmett!"

He gave me a great big bear hug. "Nice to see you again……Even though we were never really friends…"

I giggled. "Yeah,"

Edward pushed me towards the rest of the guys, they all turned and looked at me.

One guy whistled, and stood beside me. "Hey hottie,"

He was kind of cute, with blonde hair and a baby face. "Um……..And you are?"

He held out his hand. "Mike, you are?"

"Bella," I shook his hand.

"I'll just call you hottie," He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"No, id rather you call me Bella," I replied with anger in my voice. "And were only friends,"

He backed away. "Whatever, friend,"

"We better head to class," Edward said and I finally looked up at him.

And we headed to class…..Oh boy!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Bella's POV

"Yes, I am new here," I told the teacher, Ms. Cooper.

"Ok, take a seat next to him," Ms. Cooper pointed at Edward, what a coincidence!

I smiled and looked at his gorgeous face, wow is it possible he looks better than last time a saw him, five minutes ago? "Hi, I'm Bella Swan it's nice to meet you…."

"Edward Cullen," He chuckled along with me. "Oh and watch out for Ms. Cooper she may seem nice but she is evil, pure evil."

"Thanks for the heads up!" I looked away from him not wanting to, but turned to the teacher. went on and on about Algebra, I've already learnt all of this.

The bell rang for next class and everyone stood up, besides one girl.

"See ya at lunch, Bells" Edward waved bye to me, I waved and stood in front of the girl, who seemed to be crying. I wonder what happened it was only Algebra.

I knelt down to her level. "What's wrong?"

She looked up through her straight shiny brown hair, tears rolling down her bright red cheeks. "I d-d-don't e-e-even kn-know you,"

I sighed. 'I'm the new girl, Bella Swan. Now what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth to talk then closed it.

"You can tell me," I gave her a sweet smile.

She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. "I'm Angela Webber, and my……My boyfriend…..Broke up with me in a note."

I grabbed her hand, which was a little weird. "It's ok, you'll get through it. But it was a little mean of him to break-up with you through a note!"

She smiled anger in her voice. "I know."

The warning bell rang, and I pulled her up from her seat. Wow she's tall!

"What's your next class?" She asked me.

"Uh……Trig," I replied while we walked down the empty hallways.

"Damn, mines Socials, see you later Bella!" She opened a door and waved goodbye.

Just a few classes down was her Trig class, se stepped in the room and sighed.

"You're late, Ms….?" An old guy said, he must be the teacher.

"Isabella Swan," I walked down the aisle, and heard whispers.

_She wasn't even fashionably late!_

_Look at her hair, its awful._

_I think she's actually kind of pretty._ She looked around at who said that, recognizing his voice.

I saw Edward smiling at me, maybe it was him?!?! Hopefully. I didn't even know we had this class together.

"Sit next to…..Her," He pointed his long wrinkly finger at a girl playing with her long curly hair, and chewing bubbled gum in a so called 'Sexy Way'. I frowned but walked to my sit.

She was wearing all pink, pink top, coat, skirt, and shoes! Wholly that's way too much pink. I shall call her Pinky in my head.

"Hi," I whispered, while the teacher went on a about something.

She looked me up and down. "I am not going to talk to you!" She snapped.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Edward, who was giving me a sorry feeling look.

The bell sounded for lunch, and Pinky pushed me into a table. I stumbled to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" I screamed at her.

"Don't ever get in the way of the one and only, Jessica Stanley!" She laughed her way out of the classroom. I stood up and noticed Edward had already left, I quickly stopped in the bathroom.

"Ugh!" I had a big reddy-purplish bruise right smack on my forehead.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria, not wanting anybody to see me, but of course Alice spotted me and came running over.

"I heard what happened!" She brushed her hand on my bruise.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Food?" She pointed to the long line of students getting lunch.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

She sighed, and pulled me to a table Edward was sitting at.

He took a bit out of his apple. "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

He actually looked concerned. "Yeah," Alice made me sit down between them.

"So Edward tell Bella your news" Alice pleaded.

He chuckled. "Ok, Jessica Stanley asked me out."

I frowned. "What was your answer?"

He looked at me for along time, and then answered. "uh…..I said no, telling her she's to mean to my pal Bella, then she said, 'Like oh my gosh that was Bella?"

I punched him playfully in the arm. "Go Eddie. So…Where's."

I was about to ask where Rose was but I saw her sitting with Emmet smiling and laughing.

Alice and Edward laughed, I also laughed.

"They really like each other after their date," Alice smiled at herself.

I sighed. "Rose gets a happy ending," I want to be the one with the happy ending for once.

I looked around the cafeteria trying not to look at Edwards expression; I saw Angela Webber sitting with Jessica Stanley, and whole bunch of other people. Alice followed my gaze.

"The Popular group," Alice sighed, and moved the spoon in her yogurt in a circular motion.

"Angela?" I questioned.

"Yup," Edward answered my partial question.

Of course as soon as we talk about them, they walk towards us.

"Bella!" Jessica screamed, Angela stood behind her smiling.

"Uh……" Was all I could say.

"I'm so sorry about that," She pointed at my bruise.

"Right," I rolled my eyes.

She tried hard not to glare. "I love your outfit,"

"Thanks," Like she means it!

"So, Angela and I came over here for a reason." She looked at Edward and smiled.

"Well I wanted to invite all of you to my part this weekend and you have to bring a date! But of course I am looking for one as well, Edward." She sat on the other side of him.

"Will you please go with me," She gave him a sexy smile.

"Uh….." He looked at me. "I cant because; I think I want to go with Bella."

She stared at Edward then at me. "Oh…….." She stood up. "See you there."

I watched her walk away; Angela smiled quickly at me then followed Jessica.

"You're taking me as a friend?" I asked getting lost in Edwards emerald green eyes.

"No," Edward smiled. "As my date. We've gone on one so why not a second?"

"I guess your right," I tried not to smile to big.

"Aw, that's sweet. Maybe you guys will fall in love," Alice said.

"Uh……No," I answered.

Edward had a serious expression on his face, as the bell rang for class.

The rest of the day went by quickly and boringly. Now Alice has to prepare for her big date.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as I stepped in the doorway, I took a hold of Bella's arm and dragged her upstairs with me. I got Bella to wait for me outside my room, and put on my brand new dress!

"How does it look?" I asked Bella as I stepped into the hallway.

"Lovely," she smiled. "Hair and makeup next,"

For once Bella actually had to drag me to the bathroom, She was going to do my hair and makeup. I am scared. I sat there patiently on the toilet with the lid closed, while Bella put my makeup on.

"Done with your makeup," She said joyfully.

"May I see?" I asked starting to stand up.

She pushed me back down. "You may not."

I sighed, but sat still as she put my hair up.

Finally she pulled me up and pushed over to the mirror.

"You can open your eyes now, Ally." She stepped back.

"Oh my gosh, I look fabulous. Thanks Bella." I gave her a quick hug and admired her work.

I had light brown eye shadow, a little bit of mascara, pink lip-gloss, sparkles on my cheeks, and my eyebrows were now perfectly plucked. My hair was curled and up in a small ponytail.

"Anytime," Bella interrupted my admiring, she glanced down at her new watch that I gave her. "It's time to go!"

I felt butterflies in my stomach, but walked downstairs anyways, I put my matching shoes on.

Bella and I waved by to Edward.

"Have fun," He smirked.

Bella put a blind fold over my eyes, and sat me down in the passenger seat. She started my Porsche, and I started to get really anxious. Finally the vehicle stopped for good, and I heard her get out and walk around to my side.

She pulled me up and pushed me towards something. I ran into a door, and knew I was probably supposed to open it.

She set me down and heard another person breathing heavily.

"You both know the rules, so I am going to leave." Bella's voice got farther and farther away, and I got scared without her by my side.

I heard him start to pull of his blindfold, so I pulled of mine.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked. Recognizing his blonde hair and brown eyes staring back at mine.

**I think my chapters are getting a little boring!! Oh and of course you know Alice's date is jasper because I already said that in the story. Thanks for the reviews, please R&R!!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven- Jessica's big Party!**

Bella's POV

I was surprised last night when Alice and Jasper, both came inside. Well of course I thought they would have fun, but I didn't know she would bring him home. I had to hangout with Edward all night, which wasn't too bad. All we did was talk. He told me the reason his parents haven't been around for like ever, is because they often go on trips without telling Alice or Edward.

Now I am sitting on my bed with Alice deciding what to where to Jessica's party which is happening in oh, uh about 20 minutes!!!

Alice had already decided what she was wearing. Her favourite pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a black top that has a dangerously low v-neck. She looked great; she had also put fake pieces of pink and blue hair in her hair, and lots of makeup. Now it is my turn.

"How about that mini skirt, with those pair of white leggings, and that top." She picked it all out of my closet. I studied it for a second. "Hmmm……Sure,"

I pushed her out into the hallway so I could change in private.

I put on the white leggings that cut of at my knees, and light blue miniskirt. I picked the shirt I had gotten in New York, off my bed. It was a white tank, and in Glittery Gold scroll, there was a heart, inside the heart read, 'Kiss me' it was a little different, but it looked so great.

I studied myself in front of the mirror, I knew Alice was waiting for me to show her how I look in the outfit, but I want to do my hair and makeup first.

I brushed my hair quickly, and put it up in a ponytail, letting my bangs fall in my face. I put a light layer of pink eye shadow, some blush and glitter on my cheeks, and some Stila lip-gloss. I heard Alice muttering stuff to herself about me taking so long to get dressed.

I opened the door with a big smile on my face. "So?"

Before she could answer Edward did. "You look……Beautiful!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Exactly!"

I giggled. "Thanks guys, is everyone ready to go?"

"Yes," They both agreed, and we all hurried out of the house and into Edward's Silver Volvo.

I had no idea where Jessica lived, but it wasn't very far. Her house was huge, and the gardens were beautiful. We made our way to the door and rang the bell.

The knob twisted and out stepped Jessica. "Hello Party People!"

I tried not to laugh. "Hi,"

She let us come in, Alice, Edward and I, went to go find Rose, Emmett and Jasper.

There they were sitting on lawn chairs by the pool. Yes Jessica Stanley had a huge pool!

Alice ran over to Jasper dragging me along.

"Hey Alice," He gave her a quick hug.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi Jasper," I shook his big hand.

He chuckled. "Hello girl who mad my life perfect," He said to me but was looking into Alice's eyes.

I giggled and saw that Jessica was already flirting with Edward. I can play that game to Lauren. I walked over to Edward and Jessica, Edward was looking really uncomfortable.

"Hey," I greeted them, Edward smiled but Jessica glared.

"Hello Bella," She said flatly.

"Hey Bells," Edward brought me into a friendly hug.

Jessica cleared her voice and yelled. "Ahem, Who wants to play Seven Minutes In heaven??!?!?"

A loud roar of, "Ohhhh Me's" filled the room.

I sighed but quietly said yes, because Edward had said sure. I walked with Alice, Jasper and Edward to the basement everyone was headed to. We sat down on the floor in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"I'll go first!" Jessica smiled, and leaned over to spin the bottle.

Everyone watched in silence as it landed on…….Mike Newton!

Ha-ha Jessica, poor you! She looked disgusted but stood up pulling Mike with her.

"Ha, that what she gets for being so mean," Alice muttered in my ear.

I nodded and laughed in agreement.

After ten minutes someone finally yelled out. "Times up Lovers!"

Everybody laughed, but Jessica and Mike came out of the closet with grins on the faces. True Love.

"Bella's turn," Jessica said, I felt her glare on the side of my face.

UGH! I don't want to go next, but I span the bottle anyways.

Tick, Tick, Tick, It seemed to take forever. Finally it landed on someone.

EDWARD! IT LANDED ON EDWARD! I felt happy….Yet scared.

"We really don't have to do this," I tried to get out of it.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, because he doesn't want to make out with me in a closet.

"Don't be wuss!" Jessica yelled, even though I knew she didn't want me to go in there with Edward.

I sighed, and walked over to the closet and stood in there, soon after Edward came in and closed the door.

"We can pretend to do this," I whispered.

I heard him breathing heavily. "No, that would be a lie."

I was about to say something when he grabbed my face, and pressed his warm tasty lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on to the back of his shirt. I moved closer, and he let out a loud long groan. He moved his lips to my neck so we could breathe, but I pulled his face back to mine, wanting this moment to last forever.

"Bella," He whispered each time our lips were separated.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Times up!" Jessica giggled. "You can come out now,"

I was going to let go of Edward but he pulled me back.

"One second," He yelled, and placed his lips back on mine. "Bella…..I love you."

I pulled away from him. "What?"

"I love you," He repeated.

I lifted my lips back to his and mumbled. "I love you too…."

He wrapped his long arms around me, and kissed me everywhere. I heard someone listening to us outside the door, Jessica. "God come out and stop making out!"

Edward chuckled, and pushed me away." I don't really want to leave this closet, but I guess we will."

"Good," Jessica muttered.

He kissed me once more on the lips and opened the door; I stared horrified at the looks on people's faces.

Alice slowly walked towards me. "Uh….Bella…."

I looked around the room, and looked at Alice. I needed time to think, so I ran quickly out of the room, leaving the questions going through people's minds.

"Bella!" Edward called after me. "Wait!"

I didn't listen I ran up the stairs and quickly put my shoes on. I opened the door and took one last glance inside. There Edward stood staring at me in shock.

** Ohhhh, what's going to happen? Does Edward love Bella, or will Bella move on and find someone else? I would be mean then wouldn't I?!? Yes I would. Should Bella move on and then find out she loves Edward? I don't know, tough decision. I am working on the eighth chapter and will be done shortly! Please R&R.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

**Bella's POV**

I slammed the door, and let myself cry. He doesn't really love me; he thought it was just a dumb game. I heard Jessica's door open and close and someone running after me.

"Bella, please." Edward called again. "Please,"

I tried to run faster but because of my two left feet I tripped on the sidewalk, giving Edward enough time to catch up to me. I opened my eyes to Edward gorgeous face, over mine, no Bella stop thinking that. His emerald eyes wide with fear, but also he looked sad.

"Bella, are you ok?" He asked pulling me up.

"Yes," I tried to pull away from his strong muscular sexy arms. Bella stop it, he doesn't love you!

"Bella let me explain. Please!" He begged.

"Explain what?" I tried to sound stupid.

He sighed. "That I love you."

I rolled my eyes, letting more tears roll over the rim. "No you don't,"

He chuckled, shaking me. "Of course I do…..I want to explain that to you,"

"Explain," I pleaded.

He took a deep breath and let it all out. "I've loved you since the first day you moved here. Which wasn't very long ago I know, but still I love you. You are so different than all the other girls I've dated. Please, please say yes to this question." He let the breath out. "Do you love me and want to be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him thinking the question through. "No,"

"You told me you loved me in the closet," He stood up bringing me up with him.

"I thought you loved me so I said it too. I was just being stupid." I smirked but was still crying.

"Oh, Bella." He chuckled but then got serious again. "Will you think it through?"

He is really sexy, and polite. He's the perfect gentlemen. I know that I would love to go out with him, but after that, even though he told me he loved me. I don't believe him. How can he love someone like me? I'm a klutz, and I'm not very pretty! "Yes I will think it through."

He sighed with relief. 'Do you want me to take you home?"

I thought about it, I do want to get home without freezing. "Sure,"

He was about to grab my and, but I moved it out of the way.

"Are we Just Friends?" He asked at the sudden movement of my hand.

Duh! "Just for now,"

"Ok," He said while opening the car door for me.

"Thanks," I muttered.

He turned the car on making me jump as music began. It was classical music, and I actually kind of liked it. It was very soothing making me feel tired.

ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz……..

_Chirp Chirp_, I opened my eyes to sunshine, quickly closing my eyes because it was too bright. I stretched and heard someone chuckled. Edward.

I quickly opened my eyes not waiting for them to get used to the light, there he was sitting in my desk chair, laughing at me.

"Good morning," He said cheerfully.

I groaned. "What day is it?" I cleared my throat.

He chuckled again. "Saturday,"

"Mmmm that's good," I sat up when I could finally see right.

"Yeah, so have you thought about it?" I knew he would ask that question soon.

I smirked. "Nope, I've been sleeping the whole time. Duh."

He grimaced and stood up. "I better go, seems that you don't want me,"

I tugged on his sleeve making him stay. "Where's Alice?"

"Sleeping, she had a late night last night." He smiled and started to walk away again, but I grabbed a hold of his sleeve again.

"Have you made up your mind?" He asked again.

I narrowed my eyes. "……No……"

"Well, then I will leave, you can visit me soon," He winked and walked out of the room.

I sighed and stood up from my bed, and walked over to my closet. Taking out a green t-shirt and jeans. I put a little pink lip-gloss on, and some glitter on my cheeks. I went down to the kitchen for breakfast and found Edward sitting on a stool eating waffles.

"Hey," I sad as I sat on the stool next to him. What should I have for breakfast; maybe I should have waffles too.

He didn't look back at me. "Hello Isabella,"

I rolled my eyes. "You're mad because I won't decide,"

He chuckled. "Of course, I need an answer!"

I walked over to the fridge, and found a bowl of fruit salad. I should eat healthier, so I grabbed a spoon and the bowl, and sat back down beside Edward.

"Fruit Salad?" He questioned, staring at the bowl.

"Yes," I smirked. "So what are we doing today? Anything interesting?"

He thought. "I don't think so." He looked out the window. "We could go to the beach."

I thought about that, I would have to wear my skimpy bikini, but that would make Edward want me even more…..If he actually wants me. "Sure,"

We heard a loud yawn, both looking at Alice rubbing her eyes. "Beach! Sure,"

She came to my side. "Do you have a bathing suite?" I know she wants me to say no.

"Yes," I giggled as she sighed and moped over to the fridge, but stood in front of it. "I'm not very hungry," She quickly ran up the stairs and within minutes she was back down fully dressed, in a pink dress that was overlapping a bikini. "Bella go change into your bikini, and Edward get into your swim trunks!" She ordered.

We both looked at her like idiots but then ran up the stairs to get changed. I put on my brown bikini with hearts on it, the bottoms sat nicely below my hips, and the top say just below my bust. The top also went down pretty low between my breasts. I look kind of sexy though.

When I opened the door, I didn't expect to see Edward standing there waiting for me.

"Uh….Hi," I said nervously.

He observed my body in the bikini. "You look beautiful,"

I don't know what to say to that. "Err…..Thanks,"

I walked past him leading us down stairs to the waiting Alice.  
"Come on lets go," She pulled both Edward and I out of the door to her Porsche. We headed down a steep hill, which ended at a beautiful beach packed full of people. We got out of the car, and started to find a place to keep out stuff.

Alice pointed to a lovely sandy spot under a Palm Tree. "How about there?"

I nodded and Edward did as well. We laid our towels out on the warm sand; I lay on top of mine and closed my eyes. I opened them slightly and out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward gaping at me. I smiled; he saw me and smiled too. "It's hard to keep my eyes off of your beautiful body,"

I rolled my eyes. "Mhmmm….Yeah right,"

He chuckled. "Its true,"

"Who wants to go swimming?" Alice asked, standing over me.

If it will get the sand off of me. "Sure,"

I felt Edward nod from beside me. He chased Alice and I into the salty cold water. I screamed as he picked me up and gently tossed me in the air, making me land on my back in the water.

We spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and eating sandwiches Alice had brought, I had a really fun time, but soon the day was over.

"Edward wait," I was standing in my room, and Edward was walking by to go to his bedroom.

He stood there with a serious look on his face, then a smile spread across his face. "Do you have an answer yet?"

I sighed. "Not yet,"

"Oh…..Then what do you want, Bella," He murmured.

"I just want….To…um……say…..I…….Goodnight." I walked up to him, and hugged him very quickly.

"Goodnight, Bella" He murmured in my hair.

I sighed and looked up at his beautiful face, he was gazing at me. I leaned my head towards his face…….


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

Bella's POV

_I sighed and looked up at his beautiful face, he was gazing at me. I leaned my head towards his face__……_

I closed my eyes tight, getting ready to kiss Edward, but am I ready? Am I ready to kiss Edward, my best friend's brother?!? I was about to backup when Edward wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me.

I gasped and pulled away. "Edward,"

"Bella," He smiled and leaned back to kiss me again.

I put my hand over his warm lips, and stared at him in the eye. "I-we, no"

He unwrapped his arms from around me and looked confused. "You don't want me?"

"No," I blurted out not even thinking of what I was saying. "Well…..I mean…….I don't want you right now….See, I'm not sure if I actually love you."

He smiled, and held out his hand for me to shake. "Just friends?"

I shook his hand, and giggled. "Just friends,"

He pulled me into a tight friendly hug, and said goodnight, I put my pajamas on and lye in my bed, trying to fall asleep.

I heard the door creak open, "Bella?"

I shot up to see Alice creeping towards me; she stood beside my bed and sat down next to me. "What, Alice?"

"Ok, um, well……I just got off the phone from Jasper, and its official!"

I stared at her with a confused look spread across my face. "What's official?"

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Jasper and I! We're an item!"

I hugged and her and whispered. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Bells, night!"

She walked out of the room, and closed the door quietly, and lay back down and shut my eyes, trying to figure out if I love Edward or I don't.

_**ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz…………………**_

It's Monday the most dreadful day of the week, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie and I drove to school with Emmett in his big red jeep. I looked over to my side and Jasper and Alice are passionately kissing, Edward and I shared disgusted looks. We starting laughing and everyone turned to look at us.

The traffic light flashed red and Emmett turned around for a second. "So, Bella are you and Eddieboy a couple, yet?"

I stared at him in shock and didn't quite know what to say, fortunately Edward answered.

"No, we are Just Friends," He craned his neck to smirk at me.

"Oh, too bad," Emmett turned back to look at the road as the traffic light flashed green. "So Eddie I heard from, Rose who heard from, Angela, who heard from Jessica, that Lauren Mallory likes you,"

"Lauren Mallory?" I questioned even though they weren't talking to me.

Edward sighed and looked at me. "She is the most popular girl in school,"

"So, dude, will you go out with her?" Emmett asked cranking up the music, "SouljaBoi"

"Uh…….I don't know," Edward slouched in the seat and was silent the rest of the ride.

The day was passing quickly, I didn't see Edward around that much, but I saw my other friends. Finally lunch came and I could eat, I've been starving forever!

I grabbed a sandwich and lemonade, and followed Alice and Rose to a table, with Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Angela and now us.

"Oh, Ally I forgot to tell you that I'm going shopping tomorrow and I was hoping you could come," Rose said sitting next to Emmett.

Alice almost jumped out of her seat. "Ok, Bella can come too!"

"Uh sure," I sighed and looked back down at my food. Whoa, fun I get to go shopping…….

"Hello," A very handsome voice said from above me. I looked up to see a muscular handsome guy, with bold short black hair, and electric blue eyes that made you stare at him, he wore a short sleeved grey shirt, and plain old baggy pants that other guys couldn't pull off but he could.

"H-hi," I managed to gasp, he was almost as beautiful as Edward.

"Bella, I would like to ask you a question in private," He stared down at me with the cutest smile on his tanned face. "Meet me over by the soda machine in a minute,"

I nodded as he turned to walk over to the soda machine to wait for me.

"Oh my gosh Bella!" Rose screamed. "That's Adam Sheppard!"

I stared at her confused. "Adam Sheppard?"

"One of the hottest guys in school!" Alice practically yelled, but look around blushing as people stared at her.

"Uh, ok." I stood up, and took a look at Edwards depressed face, he looked back at me and I smiled. He smiled but this time it didn't reach his eyes. I breathed in a big gulp of air and walked over to the waiting Adam.

He smiled, "Hey,"

I smiled back and stood in front of him, he's probably going to ask me to help him on homework or something. "Hi, so what do you want Adam?"

He's smile got even wider. "Hmmm…You know my name….Well, do you want to….Go out sometime?"

I stared at him in disbelief. Should I, maybe I should try and not think about Edward and find someone new. Or is that selfish? "Uh…….S-sure,"

He blew out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I wasn't sure if a girl as pretty as you would care about a guy like me,"

A guy like him? Oh yeah, a guy that is almost as gorgeous as EDWARD!!! "Oh, well I better get back to my friends, seeya later Adam,"

He hesitated but gave me a small tight bear hug, "Bye babe,"

He called me babe? Um…………. "Yeah, bye"

I turned and walked back to the table, Alice and Rosalie were whispering. They frowned at me as I sat next to Edward.

"Uh…Bella….What did he ask?" Alice was still frowning, but a small questioning smile appeared on her face.

"He asked me if I wanted to go out sometime," I looked down at my tray of food, and hid my smile.

"And…." Edward lifted my face up to his level.

"And I agreed," I felt my cheeks redden, and he frowned.

"Why?" Edward, Alice and Rose asked at the same time.

"I need to meet other guys," I sighed rolling my eyes.

It was silent and I looked up to see everyone at the table staring at me with a confused expression.

"_Other _guys?" Alice asked, looking from me to Edward. 'You went out with Edward?' She mouthed.

I shook my head, and Alice sighed with relief. "By _other guys _I mean, I need to get to know other guys,"

"Oh," Everyone but Edward said.

Rosalie looked past me and hissed. "Here comes trouble." I craned my neck around to see a beautiful girl. She had golden brown hair that swiftly fell down her back in curls, her eyes were a striking blue, and she looked like she has a cheap fake tan. Her body was perfect, she had curves that all girls dream to have, and she was wearing a tight midriff tank and a white mini skirt. I knew at once this had to be, Lauren. Yes, sure I was jealous of this perfectly beautiful girl, but I won't let that bother me……Hopefully.

"Eddie!" She said her voice dull and boring. She sat down next to Edward and smiled. "Did you hear the news?"

Laurens hand creeped up Edward leg, he spat out a bite of his sandwich as she lightly touched his cheek with her hand. I noticed her nails were long like claws and were painted bright pink. "Uh….." Was all Edward could say.

She took that has an answer. "Good, so will you?"

Edward looked at me cautiously, Lauren followed his gaze and glared at me.

"Unless you have a girlfriend," She muttered still glaring at me; she must think I'm his girlfriend….Good….I guess.

"Uh….I guess I don't, but I just need time to think about it," He stared at me once again and finally noticed I was mouthing, 'Go ahead!' He nodded, and turned back to Lauren. "Yes, I will go out with you,"

She smiled, so big I thought her face would crack. "Of course, that's what they all say."

I noticed Rosalie roll her eyes, and everyone else was staring at me, I tried to smile but failed, a frown stayed on my face.

"Well, I have to get back to my friends," She glared at me one last time and turned back to Edward. "Hug hug, kiss kiss! Don't miss me to much!" She leaned towards Edward and pushed her perfect stupid lips against Edwards. She seemed as if she would never stop kissing Edward, so Edward pushed her away.

"Uh, yeah, bye Lauren," He looked around at our disgusted faces.

"……Well then……Pick me up at five tonight!" Lauren smiled and quickly walked away back to the 'popular' table.

"Lauren Mallory!" Emmett gave Edward an unenthusiastic high-five.

Rose glared at him, and turned her head so she was looking at Edward. "LAUREN MALLORY!!!!??!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She stormed out of the cafeteria screaming her head off. Emmett took off after her.

"This was not how everything was supposed to happen," Alice sighed and glared at her food.

"Huh?" Edward and I gave her confused looks.

"Uh….I'll explain some other time, because we….um….we have to get to class!"

She ran out of the cafeteria, leaving Edward and I standing there alone with our soul mate problems.

I smiled at Edward. "Uh…Weird… We better get to class,"

He smiled back gazing into my eyes, I looked quickly away, but he pulled my face back to his and kissed me. I stared at him in shock, and disgust since were both going out with other people.

"Edward………."

**I know this chapter sucks, it took me awhile to decide if Bella and Edward should actually kiss and end up going out, but I wanted a conflict. Who knows maybe Edward and Bella will never end up together…Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun. I put Bella with Adam because I would rather make up a new character then put Bella with Mike or something! Mike and Jessica will probably end up with each other!! Duh! Maybe Lauren and Adam will be together. Hmmm……. Well anyways please R&R!!!**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Bella's POV

"Edward," I gasped and closed my eyes. How, why, would he do this?!? I told him I wasn't ready for him yet, and here he is kissing me. Making me want him……..But I want Adam. Edward pulled away from me, I was expecting him to smile but he was frowning. I was about to continue talking to him, to tell him that this was wrong, but I heard something….It sounded like sobs.

I spun around and Lauren was standing in the doorway, getting ready to explode.

"Uh….." Edward said as he saw Lauren, I turned back to Edward and backed slowly away.

"Swan!" Lauren yelled from behind me, how does she know me, we just met today. "Don't ever kiss my boyfriend!"

I shut my eyes and folded my fists into balls, getting ready to scream right back at her, but Edward put his hands on my shoulders, and helped me out.

"Bella wasn't kissing me…." He let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was kissing her, and I'm sorry."

To my surprise Laurens frown changed into a perfect luscious smile. She walked over to Edward and me, rocking her hips back and forth. She locked her arms around Edwards neck and pushed her lips against his. "I forgive you,"

I walked out of the room in disgust, waving bye to Edward as I went into the crowded….No empty hallways. Shit! I'm late! I ran quickly down the hallway, and slipped on something on the floor. Could this day get any worse, but just about as I was about to land head first on the tiled floor two arms caught me. Edward, it has to be Edward!

I looked up and saw the electric blue eyes; he had a smug smile spread across his glorious face.

"Be careful," He warned, placing me back evenly on my feet.

I stared at him confused, shouldn't he be in class? "Uh….Why weren't you in class?"

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then," He chuckled. **[A/N: Ugh! That's Edwards line. What is up with this Adam guy, I mean he's beautiful and catches Bella when she trips. That's our dear Eddies job! LOL**

"Oh," I looked at him once more and walked off, I felt his gaze on my back as I opened the door to my class.

"Miss. Swan, you're late once again," Mr. Plottes said angrily. Everyday I am late for this class, probably because it's the last classroom in the school.

"Sorry," I sat down next to Jessica, and looked where Edward should be sitting but wasn't.

"So, Adam Sheppard?" Jessica whispered in my ear, I looked at her. She was wearing a pair of faded blue denim jeans and a pink tank. Her eyelashes were curled, and her hair was straightened.

"Uh….Yeah," I whispered back hoping she would shut up now.

"W-o-w, he's one of my closest friends and he never said anything about liking…..you," She slurred my name, in an evil disgusted way.

"Cool," I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking.

"And Lauren going out with Edward," She almost growled, her eyes pierced through mine.

"Mhmmm," I muttered wanting to pay attention to the teacher, because her voice is so annoying.

"Well Bella I was thinking…." I almost laughed, she can actually think?

I smirked, holding back my giggles. "Thinking what, Jessica."

She bit her lip and looked at me. "Lauren and I got in a tiny fight, and I was wondering if me and Angela could be friends with you, Alice and Rose."

I craned my neck so I was looking at her. "Uh……Sure…."

"Thanks," She gave me a tiny quick hug. Ugh! Friends with Jessica Stanley, sure lots of girls would love to be friends with Jessica but…..UGH! No way, not me! Maybe Angela and I will get to be good friends, she seems really nice.

The bell rang snapping me out of my thoughts, Jessica waited for me at the doorway as I got all my work together. She smiled at me as I walked towards her, partly frightened.

"Bells, I was thinking we could like hangout tonight," She smiled twisting her hair in her fingers.

"Uh……S-sure, I guess," I replied trying to be polite….Why should I be polite to her? Because Bella you're a good person…Blah blah!

"Yay, I'm so excited!" She pulled a lip-gloss out of her purse and put some on still smiling. "Will Edward be there?"

Oh my god! She just wants to be friends with me to get closer to Edward, even though he is going out with _Lauren._ Ha! I shall see what happens! "Of course." I smiled at her sweetly, looking innocent.

"Thank you so much Bells!" She smiled even bigger but I could see a bored expression on her face. "Well….I better go meet up with Angie! Seeya later! Hug hug, Kiss kiss!" Wow, she sounds a lot like Lauren! She kissed me once on the cheek and walked away.

"Bella!" I spun around to find the person who was calling my name, I saw Alice running towards me.

"Hey Ally," I said as she stood in front of me, she looked past my shoulder at Jessica walking away.

"What did Jessica Stanley want?" She asked still peering over my shoulder, I folded my arms across my chest and sighed.

"She just wanted to hang out tonight," I replied casually, who knows maybe Alice will like this.

She rolled her eyes. "What fun!" She said sarcastically. "I can't wait!"

"Agreed!" We walked towards the door out of the school, there were two guys standing at the side of the big doors. Edward and Adam! Edwards face was serious, he looked like he was calculating something. Adam on the other hand had the same welcoming smile as always. He turned his head and saw Alice and me walking towards them, and pointed his finger at us.

"Isabella!" Adam cried. As we got closer to them I could see his piercing blue eyes and glorious face, but I noticed as he stood next to Edward he didn't look as beautiful

"Bella," I corrected him, smiling so I didn't look angry with him. I looked to Edward who was staring at the ceiling with a peaceful look on his face, I blushed and hid my face as he caught me staring at him. "So what's up?" I turned back to Adam.

"Me and Edward were talking about tonight," He gave me a mysterious reply……What about tonight?

"What's happening tonight?" I probably looked like an idiot, but how was I supposed to know what's going on?

Edward coughed forcing me to look at him and he decided to answer before Adam could. "Were going on a date," He smiled but decided to make it clearer for me. " You know, Rose, and Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, Me, and Lauren, Adam and you."

"Oh…….k," Alice finally said something and broke the silence.

"Yeah….Ok," I agreed with her.

Adam and Edward both smiled at us, "Well we better go and uh…get ready," Edward announced.

"Yeah," I was glad that I would actually finally get to leave the school.

"Yep!" Alice chirped.

"Uh…Yeah sure, bye Bells!" Adam leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine, I was waiting for the spark I felt with Edward, but there was none. I felt nothing, maybe tonight I will see what a great guy he is.

"Bye," I leaned away and caught up with Alice and Edward who were walking towards Edward's Volvo. I opened the door to the back seat and slid in beside Alice.

"We get to get ready for the date tonight!!" Alice screamed, jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yay!" I sighed sarcastically. What fun, I get to be Alice's human sized Barbie!!


	11. AuthorsNote:::Sorry!

**Authors Note...Sorry! **

Once again I'm sorry about this, but the next chapter may take awhile, because im having a hard time deciding what is going to happen. I would like some idea's please!

Sorry!

xoxox

ForeverEdwardandBella


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

**Bella's POV**

As soon as we got back home, Alice and I left Edward alone downstairs while we got ready for the date. She dragged me into my bedroom, and set me down on my bed. She rushed over to my large closet and opened it, pulling out all my clothes from it, until finally she jumped up and down and sat down beside me holding one of my old dresses I have never worn.

"It's perfect," Alice chirped, dropping it onto my lap, and rushed me out the door. "Try it on in the bathroom!"

"Fine," I sighed, walking into the small hallway bathroom. I quickly put it on and studied myself in the mirror. It was a light pink, strapless dress that fell mid-thigh; I can't believe I used to hate this. My mom, Renee, had gotten it for me a couple years ago, and I pretended that I liked it. Now, I actually like it! I love Alice; she has a great sense of fashion.

I opened the door slowly, making it creak, I poked my head out, and Edward was walking out of his bedroom, so I quickly shut the door again. I heard him walk past and when I could no longer hear him I opened the door and ran into my room, to the waiting Alice.

"Oh my god! It looks lovely, Bella!" She examined the dress on me. "Now hair and makeup!"

I glared and her. "Wait. You still have to get dressed!"

"I already did!" She gave me a confused look. "Look, at my clothes."

I finally actually looked at what she was wearing. Whoa! She was wearing a light green silk dress, with a sharp V-neck, and it fell past her knees. "Oh. Wow, Alice that looks terrific!"

"Yeah, Yeah. Come on!" She pushed me back into the small bathroom. "Now clothes your eyes,"

Within minutes she was done, doing my hair and makeup, I studied my face in the small mirror that she handed me. "Lovely!" I exclaimed.

She didn't have to do her hair or makeup because it already matched her stunning green dress.

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell rang, the gang is here, I heard Edward answer the door, and say, "I'll get her,"

"Bella! Alice!" He called running up the stairs. "Jessica is here,"

"Ugh! I forgot about her!" I whispered, opening the door.

"Whoa!" Edward exclaimed, checking my outfit out. "Your look terrific, Bella."

"Uh…..Thanks Edward," I pushed past him, and Alice came to my side as I ran down the stairs.

Jessica was in the living room, examining a pink painted nail, and twisting her straight hair.

"Bella! Alice!" She stood up and gave us both a hug, like we have been friends forever. She looked at our outfits, and her smile flipped upside down. "Where are you going?"

"On a date," Alice cooed, and Jessica flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"Oh, with who?" She asked angrily.

"Well……Bella and Adam, Me and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Lauren and Edward!"

Her face reddened in anger, as Alice said Lauren "Lauren and Edward! Ugh! Whatever….Can I come?"

"Do, you have a date," Edward asked from behind us.

Jessica smiled and walked over to him. "Of course!"

"Who?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You!" She said, hugging him.

He pulled her away quickly and stared at her in disgust. "I'm going with Bel- Lauren,"

I looked at him as he almost said my name; he's starting to get on my nerves. How did I ever like him? He's beautiful and a gentlemen._Bella, shut up!_

"Ugh! Fine, well I wont come then, seeya around Bells!" she waved bye, and put her white sandals on, opened the door and left.

I sat on the couch with Alice and Edward, and flicked on the TV, waiting for everyone else to come over so we can go on the date. I put it on the show 'Gossip Girl' which Alice seemed to like so much, I don't get how. I looked over at her, and she was glued to the TV at once, I edged closer to her, moving so I was no long bumping elbows with Edward. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw him frown, as we were no longer touching. I moved back a little closer so we were just barely touching but the doorbell rang. Edward stood up and went o answer it.

"Hey……Lauren," He didn't sound too happy, but I knew he was, I mean Lauren. She is very pretty and popular. She's perfect for him.

"Hey Eddie" Smooch. "I" smooch. "Missed." Smooch. "You!" Lauren finally stopped to take her shoes off. They walked into the room, and Alice finally whipped her around away from the TV, and glared.

"Hello Lauren," She without any emotion.

"Hey Lauren," I smiled trying to be nice.

"Hello Dork, and Dorkier," She looked at what we were wearing, " Alice your dress looks as if someone barfed on it, and Bella yours looks like a repulsive rag."

"That is not true at all, can't you shut your trap for a few seconds. GOD!" Alice screamed at her and walked out of the room glaring.

I looked around nervously, I didn't really care that Lauren made fun of my dress, but she made fun of my friends too! I stood up and scrunched my fists into balls. "Lauren!" I sneered.

"Bella," She sneered while laughing.

"You can mess with me and my life, but never mess with my friends!" I snapped and stormed out of the room, running up the stairs to Alice's room. To my surprise she came out of her room with a smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around me. "Thank you, Bella!" She whispered. "Oh and by the way, I don't think your dress looks like a repulsive rag!"

I laughed. "Thanks. We better go back down there…"

"Yeah, I guess…" She frowned, but started to walk towards the staircase. I followed her; we linked arms and made our way back to the living room. Lauren was giggling, and talking; Edward on the other hand was frowning and looking around the room. He smiled as we appeared in the room.

He stood up and walked towards us. "Sorry," He whispered in my ear, and in Alice's.

"Its ok," we both whispered back.

Lauren walked over to us too, glaring. She placed Edwards arm around her waist, and smiled, probably trying to make me jealous.

"Can I talk to Bella for a second?" She asked Edward not even looking at me.

I interrupted before Edward could even answer. "Sure,"

She smiled evilly yanking my arm, and pulling me out of the living room into the kitchen.

"He's mine, all mine. He will never like you, so back off! If you ever touch or talk to him ever again, I will murder you!" She threatened and I was actually kind of frightened but I tried not to show that.

Before I had time to respond, the other showed up. I quickly ran out of the room and answered the door. Adam was standing there, with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper behind him.

He handed me a beautiful rose, and bent down to kiss my cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful."

I blushed, and looked up into his glorious electric blue eyes. "Thanks,"

"Where's, Alice, Edward and Lauren? Its time to go!" Jasper complained, and everyone laughed.

"We'll get them in a second, after I'm done admiring Bella," Adam chuckled and looked at me, like he actually truly did love me; more than a stupid little high school couple.

He hesitated but leaned his face towards mine, he closed his beautiful eyes, and I waited for his lips to touch mine while I closed my eyes as well, knowing that everyone else was watching us.

"Come on lets go," Edward said from beside me, I opened my eyes and glared at him. Adam did too.

"We were busy," He said, trying to get rid of all the anger he held for Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that about to be your first kiss? Whoops!" He chuckled, and pulled Lauren out the door with him.

"Now where were we?" Adam asked me, and I giggled in response. He leaned towards me again, but once again Edward stopped us. He came barging through the door and grabbed my arm.

"Hey!" I complained as he pulled me out the door away from Adam.

"Bella don't do it," He said sternly but caring.

"Why not? He is my boyfriend!" I said, looking at the bright full moon.

"You'll regret it." He said, and I looked at Adam who was walking over to us.

"How?" I questioned, wanting to know before Adam got here.

"You'll find out that you love me and not him," He smirked.

I looked at him in disgust, "Not true! Not true at all!"

"Don't take my girl away from me!" Adam growled at Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes, and winked at me, before departing from us to Lauren.

"What was that about?" Adam asked walking me to Emmett's jeep, which everyone was riding in.

"Oh, Edwards just jealous," I whispered to him, as I climbed in the jeep, sitting next to Lauren. EW.

Adam sat on the other side of me, and Edward sat on the other side of Lauren.

"Hello Adam!" Lauren cooed, looking at him like he was a juicy piece of meat. She likes him too, of course.

"Uh….Hey Lauren….." He looked at her, then me. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

I smiled back, and leaned my head on his shoulder, I heard Edward quietly growl, and I looked at him glaring at me and Adam. Edward smiled, and grabbed Laurens hand, which meant way more to her than it did to him. He passionately kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, I looked away disgusted when it started to get…bad! Oh so this is a game! Edward Cullen you are so childish, I will win this game, and spend the rest of my life hating you!

I looked up at Adam who was staring at me, I blushed and he smiled, rubbing his hand against my cheek. I looked up into his eyes, and he looked into mine. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but this isn't a good time, so I quickly looked away.

We arrived at a dance club, Adam opened the door, jumping out of the huge jeep, and held out his hand for me. I grabbed his hand, and jumped out. Everyone else was following behind us, as we made our way to the door of the dancing club.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Bella's POV

"Eddie, can we dance now?!?" Lauren impatiently asked Edward.

Alice and Jasper were the first to go and dance, then Rosalie and Emmett, leaving Me, Adam, Edward and Lauren sitting at a table, bored. No one had anything to say, besides when Lauren would start flirting with Adam, making me and Edward talk about random stuff.

"Uh….." Edward stared at all the other people dancing. "I don't know."

"You're lame," Lauren muttered, and I had to giggle at that comment. Edward ignored it though.

"So, Bella would you like to dance with me?" Adam said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

I smiled. "Sure Adam, I'd love to dance with you."

Edward glared, and watched me and Adam make our way to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips, but I turned around to face him blushing.

This is awkward; I realized that I never had an intention to dance so I never did which means…I don't know how to dance. "Uh, Adam," I stared at him embarrassed, but he was smiling.

"What beautiful?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"I- I don't know how to dance," I looked down at the floor, and played with a lock of my long brown hair.

I looked up expecting him to be laughing, but he wasn't, he was just peacefully smiling. "It's simple."

I rolled my eyes. "Not for me,"

At that, he chuckled. "Just move with me,"

I turned around and saw that Edward and Lauren had started to dance; Edward was looking in my direction laughing. I rolled my eyes, and Adam placed his hands on my hips again. I actually realized it was quite easy, and fun.

The song ended and I new song started, I turned around and faced Adam. I was breathless, after all the dancing, he was panting with me.

"Bella," He sighed, and leaned towards me, and kissed my cheek right next to my ear. He got closer and closer to my lips, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, waiting for our lips to finally touch. I closed my eyes, leaning closer.

"Excuse me," Someone's finger poked me in the arm, making me unlink my arms from Adams neck. My eyes fluttered open, and all I felt was anger, as I saw who it was. Edward.

"Edward," I sighed, and turned to look at his innocent face. "What do you want, this time?"

He chuckled, "I wanted to know, if you would dance with me for one song?"

"Why?" I asked quickly.

"Lauren, kind of wants to dance with Adam, so I said I would dance with you."

I looked at Adam, but he was gazing at something. I followed his gaze, to see Lauren standing alone, muttering to herself.

I sighed. "Sure Edward."

He smiled my favourite crooked smile. "Thank you,"

"Ok, see you after a song Bella," Adam wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a peck on the forehead, before departing.

"Thank you for at least dancing with me once," Edward smiled, but his eyes roamed the room. I'm lucky that Adam taught me how to dance, but my smile fell, as another song began, but this time it was a slow song. Crap!

"Isn't this a dance club," I muttered under my breath.

Edward chuckled, seeming to hear me. "I recommended the song,"

"Ugh!" I closed my eyes tightly trying to forget where I was.

"Bella, we have to dance," He place his hands on my hips, I opened my eyes and locked my arms around his neck.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "I can't slow dance,"

"But I can," He lifted me so he could place his feet under mine, and pulled me closer to him. Then we were whirling. I couldn't believe this was actually kind of fun………..But it was more fun dancing with Adam.

The smile on my face came back. "This is kind of fun,"

He chuckled. "I know,"

I giggled. "Yeah, sure you do!"

The song came to an end, but Edward still held me close. I looked up into his emerald eyes to see pain. His face was torn, and he gazed back at me.

"Why not Bella," He asked glumly.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I had a pretty good idea. "Why not, what?

He sighed, and looked away from me. "Why Adam? Why not me?"

I sighed, and placed my hands on his face, forcing him to look at me. "We agreed, we were Just Friends, and then Adam asked me out and I agreed."

He looked confused, but then an idea must have popped in his head. "If I had asked you out instead of kissing you, would we of been more then Just Friends?"

"Maybe," It was honest, if he hadn't tried kissing me that one time, and the other time. But, instead he asked me out. I would've said yes, probably. He is a good kisser though._ Shut up!_

"Hmm, ok." He replied, looking over my shoulder. "Alice alert."

I sighed. I unlinked my arms from around his neck, and pulled away from him.

"Bella, Adam….Edward?" She said confused, she stood beside me staring at us. "Oh, who cares? Anyways we thought we should go out somewhere for dinner."

"Terrific idea," Edward said, walking away, probably to go see Lauren.

"Ok, sure." I said, gazing after Edward. Yep, he went to see Lauren, and Adam. Oh my god!

I quickly ran over to, Edward frozen in place. He was staring at Adam and Lauren practically making out. Tears rolled down my face, as I realized Adam never liked me….He used me, and Lauren used Edward. Adam pulled away from Lauren, and smiled, but he frowned as he saw me standing there crying.

"Bel-" Adam couldn't say the rest, because Edward's fist banged into his mouth, causing a lot of bleeding. The music stopped, and everyone in the room was silent. Two big guys, wearing black shirts that read 'Staff' walked over to Edward.

One of them picked him up by the back of his shirt, and threw him out the door. "We will never see you in here again!" They both yelled slamming the door.

The music started again, and everyone went back to dancing, as Adam got rushed out of here, by the Ambulance waiting outside the club. Lauren followed them, and probably went on the ambulance with him.

I looked around the room, but couldn't find Alice, and Jasper, or Rose and Emmett. So I walked out of the club, and the cool air flew by me. I saw Edward sitting on a bench, with his head in between his legs. I sat down next to him, and gently rubbed his back.

He lifted his head, and gazed into my eyes. I noticed the blood that was once on his fist, smeared across his glorious face.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered, touching my cheek with the back of his hand. "I couldn't stop myself. He hurt you Bella. He made you cry. I'm sorry."

"Its ok," I whispered back, closing my eyes.

"You mean, you don't care that I hit you're………Boyfriend?" I asked turning my head to face him.

I opened my eyes, and stared at him. "I don't think I have a boyfriend anymore,"

"Oh…" He sighed, and looked up at the beautiful starry night sky.

"Edward!" Someone called from the doorway. "Bella!"

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett walked over to us, and stood in front.

"Wow, good job Eddie, I bet he has a broken nose," Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing, almost falling over.

"It's not funny," Edward whispered standing up, and silently walking away.

Jasper and Emmett tried to hold back their laughter but couldn't, so they walked away towards the jeep. Rose and Alice stared at me, and sat next to me on the bench.

"Its ok Bells," Rose said, giving me a tight hug.

"Yeah, cheer up…..We can go get some ice cream!" Alice suggested, making me laughing a little by the way she said Ice Cream.

I giggled and covered my mouth. "Sure,"

They grabbed on to my arms, helping me up from the cold stone bench, and we all linked arms, walking towards the jeep.

We climbed in the jeep, I sat next to Edward but he paid no attention he was gazing out the side window.

He turned to me. "Where are we going?" his voice was so quiet and depressed it was scary.

"Were getting ice cream," I turned away from his torn face, the blood was starting to get a little gross….Ok it was gross the whole time.

I dug in my purse and found a little pouch of Kleenex; I took one out and handed it to him.

"Clean your face please," I muttered.

He surprised me by laughing, I looked up at his face, his eyes still showed pain, but he had a huge smile across his face that was actually touching his eyes, for once tonight.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Thank you for all the reviews! I really like reading reviews every time I check my email! But I only like good ones! LOL! So please if you read my story and you like it, review!! Now on with the story…..Dun dun duuuuuuuuun!**

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r****T****h****i****r****t****e****e****n **

Bella's POV

We drove to the closest ice cream place, 'Susie's Ice Cream Shoppe.' Edward and I were chatting the whole ride, which wasn't very long, but now we actually seem like friends. Alice announced that we all are going shopping next weekend. What fun…Yeah…Fun……..

Emmett parked across the street from the ice cream shop, and everybody climbed out. Of course, I was last getting out, Edward right in front of me; everyone else started walking towards it without me. I was just getting out of the jeep, when….I trip!

Two arms caught me before I hit the ground, I sighed with relief, because now my dress won't get wrecked.

Déjà vu! I remembered earlier today I tripped in the hallway, and two arms caught me. Adam. A smile appeared on my face, as I thought Adam had caught me right now. That means he didn't kiss Lauren, Edward did!

Adams arms didn't feel the same though; they used to be more muscular, and hard. Now they are still muscular but they looked up wanting to see Adams electric blue eyes, but instead I saw two emerald eyes staring down at me.

Edward chuckled, but his face was torn as tears spilled over the brims of my eyes, I leaned my head against his shoulder, letting myself sob, for no reason. He scooped me up into his arms, and cradled me against his chest.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand to my cheek.

I put my wet hand, from my tears, on his hand. "Your…Your not Adam!"

"Sh," He put his finger to my mouth. "Sh, Bella." He tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I'm much better than him,"

I giggled, but it sounded like I was only crying harder. "I know,"

He frowned. "Bella I know you like Adam better but……….Wait what did you say?"

I grabbed his shirt and wiped my eyes, "I said, I know that you're better than Adam."

"And yet, you went out with him and not me…." He sighed, and looked at me. "Bella I missed you,"

"I didn't go anywhere," I said confused at his statement.

"You left me," He whispered. "You split my heart in two,"

That only made me cry more. "I'm sorry,"

"Bella, I just thought," He looked up at the moon shaking his head. "I thought I had you. I thought you were mine. But when I tried to kiss you, you didn't want me to. It hurt, and when Adam asked you out and you said yes. That hurt even more."

"That's why you agreed to go out with Lauren," I whispered.

He nodded silently, and looked back at me. "So, where does that leave us?"

I thought about it for a moment. I just got out of a relationship so I shouldn't start a new one.

"Just Friends," I repeated the same thing I said every time.

He closed his eyes. "Ok," I barely heard him talk.

"Give me time," I said, and he dropped me to my feet.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Emmett hollered, running towards us. "Do you want any ice cream?"

"No thank you." I shook my head slowly.

"No," Edward answered.

"Fine then, be that way!" Emmett said chuckling and turned away.

"Want to ditch them? The house is just a few blocks from here," Edward said turning to me.

"Uh, sure." I replied, rubbing my arms with my hands trying to warm up.

"Your cold?" Edward asked me, taking his leather jacket off, and handing it to me.

"Thank you," I blushed taking his coat, and sliding my arms through the sleeves. It was a little big, but it kept me warm.

"No problem, pal," He chuckled.

"Ha ha…………." I muttered, as he lifted me into his bare arms, hugging me against his chest.

I breathed in his scent, hopefully he didn't notice. I suddenly felt tired in his arms, my eyelids were drooping and any minute now I'll be fast asleep.

"Bella," He whispered, and that was the last thing I heard, before darkness fell over me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I bolted up in my bed at the sound of my annoying alarm clock. Ugh. Tuesday…..I think….

I rubbed my eyes, trying to fully wake up; I stood up from my bed, and stretched.

I opened my door, softly, and made my way down the stairs into the bright kitchen. Alice and Edward were sitting at the counter eating cereal.

"Hey Bella!" Alice smiled at me, and continued eating her cereal.

"Good morning, Bella." Edward said softly, not even looking at me.

"Morning," I smiled, and walked over to the fridge, swinging the door open. Waffles.

I grabbed two waffles, and put them in the toaster over, and waited for the to be ready.

"Adam called," Edward growled, and actually looked up at me. "He wants you to call him back; he said he needs to talk to you."

"There's nothing to say," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I know," Edward said, while walking out of the kitchen.

The toaster oven rang, notifying me that my waffles are ready; I took the both out, and put butter on both of them quickly, when I noticed I only had ten minutes to be ready. I stuffed my waffles in my mouth and dashed out of the room, back up the stairs and into my room.

I opened my dresser, and grabbed and a random shirt and jeans. I rushed into the bathroom, and quickly brushed my hair, pulling it back into a pony-tail.

I ran down the stairs, almost tripping on my way down, Alice and Edward were waiting at the door for me.

"Took you long enough," Alice giggled, and opened the door so we could all go outside.

"Yeah……" I muttered, climbing into Edwards Volvo.

The ride to school was short and fast and I actually wanted it to last longer than it did.

I sat in the car, as Alice and Edward got out; Alice opened the door for me and smiled.

"Come on moody head!" She laughed. I think she a little to happy today…..

"Eh." Was all I said as I climbed out of Edwards stupid Volvo.

I walked towards the dumb stupid school, with stupid Alice and stupid Edward at my sides. Ok, Bella I'm going crazy. I cant be this depressed and angry about seeing STUPID ADAM today at school. Just calm down.

"Mmmm…." I sighed and people I was walking past, stared at me as I sighed at random.

"What?" Both Alice and Edward asked me at the same time.

"I was calm-" I stopped, and anger built up inside me, as I saw who was walking towards me, holding a piece of paper, he gazed in my direction. Adam. As he got closer, I could see the bruise on the side of his mouth, and a bandage was wrapped around his nose.

"Bella," Adam stopped me, so I couldn't walk anywhere. He wrapped his arms around me, and I tried to free myself, but it was no use.

"Adam, let go." I complained, almost crying because I didn't even want to look at his face.

"No, I wont let go until, you forgive me." He said, holding on to me tighter. Tears began to roll down my face, and people in the hallway stopped to find out what was going on.

"Just let me go!" I screamed, still trying to struggle out.

"No," He yelled back, squeezing me even tighter against his hard chest.

"Adam, let her go." Edward roared, his eyes burning into Adams.

"Fine. Dude, you scare me." He backed away, but quickly passed me the piece of paper.

I stuffed it in my pocket, and stared at Edward and Alice, tears still pouring down my cheeks.

"Thank you," I whispered to Edward, and pulled him into a hug.

"No problem," He whispered into my hair. "Now you better get to class."

I looked at my wristwatch, shoot I am late. "Bye," I muttered running through the crowd of people, I heard whispers as I ran.

_Is she going out with Edward Cullen?_

_What's up with Adam and Bella?_

_What happened to Adams face? Did that girl slap him or something?_

_Her shirt is hideous!_

_Edward should be with me, not her!_

I ignored them, and kept running to class, I ran straight into the big door. _Ow my head_. I opened it, and quickly sat down at a desk, where no one else was sitting.

The teacher got mad at me, and I apologized. As soon as the teacher started going on about…Something to do with work, I dug into my pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper from Adam. It read:

_Dear Bella,_

_I truly am very sorry. I didn't want you to see that, I mean I didn't kiss Lauren…..She kissed me, and I……I'm just sorry Bella! Please think it over! Take me back! I miss you! Please, please, please! Bella, just think it through. Don't you love me? Or have you moved on? Please talk to me!_

_Love, Adam(Who is very sorry for what he did!)_

I scowled at the note, and chucked it in the garbage. I will never forgive him, and I will tell him that at lunch. Oh yeah right Adam, _She kissed me!_ Riiiiiiight! Like I believe that!

The rest of my classes until lunch passed in a blur, I didn't listen to anything, any of the teachers said. I was to caught up in thinking of my conversation with Adam, telling him I will never forgive him.

"Hey Bells!" Alice and Rose walked up to me, while I was slowly walking down the hall to the cafeteria. "Bella? Earth to Bella!"

"Oh sorry," I murmured, still deciding what to say and do.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, as we walked into the cafeteria. I quickly grabbed some food, and sat down at our usual table.

"Having a nice day?" Edward causally asked me.

"Uh, yeah, sure…." my eyes roamed the cafeteria, but I couldn't see Adam anywhere.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked Alice, and I glared at them.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" I yelled, and still looked around the packed cafeteria. My eyes fell on Angela with a short guy, with glasses. Love was in her eyes, and she was laughing at something he had said. She caught me staring, and smiled my way, and then her eyes locked with the guy again.

I felt a gentle tap on my shoulder, and my heart stopped. Edward glared at the person behind me, so I turned around too see who it was. Adam. Of course.

"Bella," Was all he said, to get me to stand up pulling his arm so he would follow me.

"Adam, I………" I couldn't say it. Ugh! Bella just say it! I closed my eyes, and everything came out. "Adam, I don't forgive you nor will I ever forgive you. I loved you, and I thought you loved me, but you didn't. I can tell you have feelings for Lauren, so go get her! I'm sorry that this didn't work out."

"Bella I don't like Lauren-" I quickly cut him off, staring at the tile floor.

"Adam, Sh." And I walked away, letting the tears fall down my face, and I walked out of the cafeteria, hopefully no one following behind.

He is finally off my case, and now I can start over with relationships. I'll be a new person, no boyfriends, just friends. Finally I am free.

**Ok, I was going to make this my last chapter. So nothing happened between anyone. But I can't do that! Edward and Bella have to be together…Right? Or there is always Jacob, who can come into the story. But I think I will only have 2 or 3 more chapters of this story. Then I will start a new one…..But what could that be about? I need ideas, so I can start working on a new story! **


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bella's POV

3 months later…..

I awoke from my slumber. The bright sun shining into my room, and birds chirping outside my window. I looked cautiously around my room, it was the same as the last few weeks . Messy. Like I said, I am a new person now. Not the girl, that went out with Adam, and got mad at him. Not the girl that told Edward she didn't want to kiss him. Not the girl that wanted a boyfriend. How ever I am the girl, who is best friends with a guy. Edward. Sure Alice, Rose and I are best friends, but me and Edward are better friends then that. The day I ran out of the cafeteria, after telling Adam I didn't forgive him, Edward had followed me. He told me everything was going to be ok, and he was always there for me. So now every time I have a problem, I go to him for help first.

Like just two days ago, when Lauren came up to me and called me a slut, and told me she wanted Edward back and I better make him dump Jessica(Edward realized we weren't meant to be, so he started going out with girls. He's already had…Four….No six girlfriends.) I went to Edward for help, and he told Lauren I wasn't a slut, and if he ever see's her talk to me again, that he will never talk to her again. He's my hero.

Some days I sit here thinking, wow I used to have a chance with this gorgeous god, but now that I realized I needed him, he realized we weren't meant for each other. I'm an idiot, Edward Cullen, thee Edward Cullen could have been my boyfriend, but I blew it.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Someone was lightly knocking on my door.

"Come in," I mumbled, hoping it was Alice so I could talk to her about my troubles.

The door opened, and Edward walked into my room, muttering to himself. He sat on the edge of the bed, next to me.

"Good morning," He smiled, his stunning crooked smile that knocked the breath out of me.

"Morning," I sat up in my bed, and smiled back at him.

"So, guess what I'm doing today?" He asked, his lips slightly twitching

"Um……I don't know. Your going to dump Jessica Stanley?" I asked, a huge grin appearing on my face.

"CORRECT!" He yelled, and I pushed him off the bed, and I began laughing. He looked up at me, pure evil in his eyes.

He grabbed my arm, and pulled me down to the floor with him, and I kicked him playfully in the stomach. "Ow that hurt so much," He said sarcastically.

"Whatever," I stood up, and walked out of the room still laughing. I heard him running behind me, and his two arms wrapped around me. I tried to pull away but couldn't. "Hey! Let go! Let go!"

On cue, Alice came and helped me out of Edwards arms, even though I knew I actually would like to stay in his arms forever.

"So, Bella." Alice said, while all three of us walked into the kitchen. "Were going shopping today! Of course!"

"Ok," I tried to smile, but couldn't.

"Ok, but Alice next weekend I get Bella all weekend," Edward smiled, and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

I was stunned, I always hangout with Alice, Rose and Angela on weekends and Edward on most weekdays. "Uh….." Was all I said.

"Of course, dearest brother." Alice smiled, and turned away from me giggling.

Ok, something's up! Alice would never ever agree to that, nor would she call him 'dearest brother.'

"Remember we agreed, no secrets in this house!" I put my hands on my hips, and grinned at them.

"There is no secret, Bella" Alice said walking over to me, and whispering in my ear. "You'll regret it if you make me tell,"

I rolled my eyes, and walked out of the kitchen not feeling hungry. I ran up the stairs, and quickly closed the door to my bedroom behind me. I opened my closet, and looked for something to wear.

I still hate shopping but Alice got me to love clothes, so now I actually take time choosing what to wear. I pulled on a black leather skirt, and a hot pink t-shirt, under the leather skirt I wore a pair of grey leggings that cut off at my knees. I walked across the hall to the bathroom, so I could apply makeup. I applied, Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush Lip gloss in cherry bomb, light pink eye shadow, red blush, and a little mascara.

I curled my hair, and straightened my bangs, I took one last look in the mirror and walked out of the bathroom.

"You look great," Alice said rushing over to my side, as she yanked on my arm pulling me down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye Edward!" I called before the door shut, and I barely heard him say bye to me.

I climbed into Alice's Porsche, and she started the car, driving away from the house. She blasted the music, and put her sunglasses on.

"This is going to be so much fun!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed over the roaring music.

I tried to smile but failed miserably. "Yeah,"

She glared at me. "Bella, trust me it will be fun. Well….More fun then hanging out with some dude that happens to be my brother, which you love."

I opened my mouth in shock. "I do not love him, I LIKE him."

She giggled, but her face stayed serious. "Bella, like does not belong in that sentence. The way you two act around each other, it seems more like true love."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice he no longer likes me."

"Yeah…." She whispered, and we didn't talk the rest of the ride.

We arrived at the mall, and Alice was out of the car in a dash, she was already opening the car door for me. Sometimes Alice gets a little too excited. She pulled me into the terrifying mall, and I told her I was thirsty so we both went to 'Julius Juice' **[A/N I don't if that is the right name of the juice place…Sorry if it isn't.**

We sat down at a little table near the Juice place, and drank.

"Alice," I said, and took a long sip. "I don't really need any clothes right now….I have enough at the moment…"

An evil grin appeared on her abnormally beautiful face, and she took of the lid to her juice.

"Alice. What are you doing?" I asked terrified at what she was thinking.

Before I had time to say or do anything, all her juice was on me! She had thrown the remains of her juice on me, and she started giggling.

"Oops sorry Bella! I guess you need new clothes now!" She fell on the tile floor laughing her head off.

"I bet you're so sorry!" I sarcastically said, as I also began to lift the lid off my juice. Her back was facing towards me, so she couldn't see that I was about to splash my juice all over her new outfit.

"Whoops!" I said, as she turned around to face me, her hair and clothes soaking wet from the juice.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are so dead!" She stood up, and so did I, and we began running through the mall. Curving around all the other people, with surprised looks on their faces.

And of course I fell, and she caught me. We were both laughing like maniacs, and Alice helped me up.

"Clothes Now!" Alice and I said at the same time, and began laughing all over again.

The rest of the afternoon we spent shopping for new clothes, and I had to admit with just me and Alice it was kind of fun…..And interesting. I got a little suspicious though, when Alice was trying to get me to try on fancy dresses. What was she up to? Setting me on another blind date?

As we were driving home, I brought up a question I had been meaning to bring up all day. "So who do you think Edward will date next?" He's already dated, Lauren, Meghan, Samantha, Kayla, Katie and Jessica.

"Uh….." She smiled. "I'm not sure."

"Oh," I stared out the window, watching cars go by.

"Why do you care?" She said practically laughing.

"I'm always interested on who Edward Cullen is going to date," I smiled sheepishly.

"Mhmmm," That was the last thing she said before we got back home. I climbed out of the car, and went to the truck. Helping Alice, carry all the bags into the house.

"Wow, you two sure bought a lot," Edward said, as we ran in and out of the house, carrying more bags of clothes each time. We were finally done, and I sat down on the couch, forgetting about my sticky clothes. Edward sat down next to me, flicking on the TV.

He looked at my hair and clothes, and as Alice came in the room he looked at her hair and clothes too. "What happened?"

Alice and I burst out laughing, and I fell over on the floor.

"Ok, ok what's so funny?" Edward sounded impatient.

"We had a fight…" Alice started.

"With Juice," I added.

Edward started to laugh along with us. "I'm guessing Bella didn't want to get any clothes so Alice splashed her with juice, and then Bella splashed Alice with juice."

"Yep," Alice and I said at the same time, and we both started to laugh even harder.

"I'm going to have a shower now!" Both Alice and I said at the same time again, and we both stood up almost falling over again.

I ran up the stairs with Alice, and we departed as I left to the bathroom in the hall and she went to the one in her room. I turned the shower on, and undressed from my sticky clothes.

The warm water felt nice, and I used lots of shampoo so the juice would come out. I only had a ten minute shower, then I wrapped a big towel around myself, and went into my room.

I grabbed my pink plaid pajamas Alice bought me, and put them on. I hurried down the stairs so I could see Edward before Alice was there. I got lucky because Alice chose to have an hour shower probably, so I have lots of time.

Edward was sitting on the couch staring at the TV, but when he heard me come into the room he looked in my direction. I sat down next to him, watching him the entire time.

"Did you have a nice shower?" He asked, staring back at me.

"Mhmmm," I smiled, and looked at the bright TV. He quickly changed the channel so I couldn't see what he was watching. "What were you watching?"

His eyes looked around the room cautiously. "Just a movie,"

"A chick Flick?" I asked giggling.

"Maybe," He started to laugh along with me.

"What was it?" I asked impatiently.

"…..The…Notebook," He sighed.

I touched his hand gently, in a friendly manner. "Aw….That's sweet. I love that movie."

He looked up at me, and smiled. "I know, I do too."

We stared at each other for along time, and suddenly Alice walked slowly into the room.

"Hey," She sat down next to me, and a grin was plastered on her face.

"Hi," I gave her a quick smile, and stared at the TV. "You know what, I feel kind of tired. I'm going to sleep."

"Same," Edward agreed, and stood up with me.

"I guess I am too," Alice stood up and walked out of the room. "Goodnight!"

" 'Night Alice!" I called after her.

Edward started to walk out of the room, and I followed. We both ran up the stairs looking at each other out of the corner of our eyes. He smiled at me, and stopped at my door.

"Goodnight Bells, Sweet Dreams," He pulled me into a bear hug, and dropped me back down on my feet.

"Night Eddie," I laughed because he hated being called Eddie.

He rolled his eyes, and walked away and went into is own room.

I closed the door behind me, and crawled into bed. I fell asleep wondering why Edward wants to hangout with me next weekend. Who knows? Maybe a miracle will occur.

**Ok, the next chapter is the last chapter! Yes, the story is coming to an end. I haven't started to write it yet, but I already know what's going to happen!! It will be the next weekend, just Edward and Bella…What's going to happen? Will Edward get a different girlfriend before the weekend, and Bella will finally meet her soul mate? Who knows? I DO!!**

**He he! Oh, and also I will be writing a new story, well actually I've only ready started to write the first chapter. Its probably going to be called 'Blonde Attack!' Oh, I bet you don't know what it is going to be about!! Teehee!**


	16. Chapter Fifteencries last chapter

**My last Chaptersigh the story is coming to an end. I appreciate all the reviews from you guyz and all your good ideas that helped me through times when I couldn't think. This is the best story I've written, and I'm hoping my future stories will be better as I learn. Thank you and please R&R. I love reviews!****J**** I've decided I will make this chapter extra long!!!!**

**Now on with the final chapter……..**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Bella's POV

Summer Vacation is coming up, and then off to College next year! Alice and Edward want to go to the same College as me so we can all stick together; I think that's a great idea.

This week was unbelievable, everybody seemed to find there perfect soul mate besides me….And Edward. Jessica is with Mike, Angela with Ben, Alice with Jasper, Rosalie with Emmett, Lauren with an emo guy named Drake (Lauren turned emo!), and Adam with a sweet girl named Melanie. Everyone has a perfect someone but me; I can't even get a date.

But finally it is the weekend, me and Edward alone together….Just as Friends though. Alice is leaving to go see Esme and Carlisle in L.A, Carlisle and Esme decided to move out and leave the kids alone, because they were old enough. Edward and Alice missed them a lot so they went to visit at times. I'm actually nervous about what Edward wants to do. What are we going to do? Is he taking me somewhere? It's probably nothing special, just a movie like we do sometimes probably, and he probably just wants to watch TV with me too. So, nothing special. _Bella, stop worrying. There's nothing to worry about!_ I reminded myself, and opened my door.

I quietly walked down the stairs, and walked into the living room. Alice, Edward and Jasper were in the room quietly whispering.

"Eh-Em," I cleared my throat, and everyone stared at me, and opened their eyes wide in shock. "No secrets!" I reminded them.

"No secret, Bella." Alice came up behind me. "Edward was just saying bye to Jasper and me."

"Jasper and you?" I asked, confused. I only thought Alice was going.

"Yeah, Jasper decided to come," She smiled, and he came up behind her, pulling her head up to his, and their lips touched.

"Oh, ok." I whispered, and she pulled away from Jasper.

"I'm going now Bells," She frowned, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's only the weekend," I laughed, but tears also brimmed over my eyes. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know." She sobbed, "But I'm still going to miss you too pieces."

"Same," I smiled, and she turned around grabbing her suitcase. Jasper and Alice walked to the door, and she opened it. Before she closed the door, she waved to me.

"I'm going to miss her a lot," I complained going back into the living room and collapsing on the couch.

Edward mumbled something happily under his breath, it sounded like. "You'll forget about her soon."

"Hm?" I asked him, staring at his glorious face and never wanting to look away.

"Uh…Want to watch TV?' He asked, and picked the remote up and tossed it to me.

"Sure," I whispered, giving him a strange look, and looking back at the TV.

"There's nothing on," I announced after I had circled the channels again and again.

"I know," He shot back at me glumly. He was starting to get on my nerves, he was acting distant and depressed.

"So why did you want to hangout this weekend?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I wanted to hangout with you because I'm taking you somewhere tomorrow," He smiled down at me, and quickly looked away.

"Oh," was the only answer I gave him. I picked a random movie that was on TV, and we began to watch it. I looked back and forth from the TV to Edward. Each time I looked at Edward he looked more depressed, and I could tell he was thinking deeply about something.

But it started to get annoying to have him looking depressed and not laughing or talking. "Ok, Edward! What's wrong?"

He looked at me confused and frightened at my sudden angry outburst. "Nothing I'm fine."

"_Nothing I'm fine!_" I repeated his words sourly. "Edward." I reached out and grabbed his hand like a _friend _would do. "What's up?"

He sighed in defeat and stared into my eyes. "I really like this girl, but I don't think she likes me very much."

"Who is she?" I needed basic information so I could help him.

"Just a girl," He replied coolly.

"Edward!" I whined, and punched him in the arm playfully.

"Bella, just a girl I know and you know her quite well too." He looked back at the TV, and neither of us talked.

I yawned, and stood up, Edward did as well. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Edward."

He wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in his delicious scent. "Night Bells," He said into my hair.

He unwrapped his arms from around me, and I frowned. "Yeah, night."

I walked clumsily up the stairs, and as soon as I got to my room I collapsed on the bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke at sudden movement in my room, my room was still dark, and a cool breeze filled my room. I shot up in my bed, and looked around the room. I swear I saw something standing in the corner of my room, so I screamed.

"Sh," I heard Edwards irresistible velvet voice, and it calmed me down. "Bella it's just me, Edward."

"Oh," I sighed with relief, and laid back down in bed. "Why are you in my room?"

"I….Uh….Well….I was looking for….A….Book….To read," He stammered. "Go back to sleep Bella."

But I was already sound a sleep, dreaming of the irresistible gorgeous Edward Cullen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Finally morning came, the sun shining into my room, I stood up and stretched. I looked around at my room; a few books were lying on my floor, probably from Edward last night. I walked to my closet, and flung the big doors open. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, and a tight pink tank top. I put my hair up into a good-looking messy bun, and opened my door, and creeped down the stairs. I knew Edward was probably awake already, because I could hear the TV on.

Edward smiled as I walked into the room, I smiled back.

"Good morning sleepyhead," Edward chuckled, and patted to the space next to him.

"Morning," I said while sitting down next to him. "So what are we doing today? Or I mean, where are you taking me?"

He stared at me for a long time before he spoke, and I suddenly felt self-conscious. "I can't tell you."

"When are we going?" I tried another question.

"Tonight, around dinner time." He looked around the room, before looking back at me.

"Ah," I replied, staring at him curiously. "I'm going to go upstairs to study for some exams."

He nodded, and I stood up, walked out of the room and up the stairs. I closed the door softly behind me, and just stood there with my back against the door. My cell phone rang, and startled me. I recognized the ring tone. ALICE! I ran across the room and flipped open the cell phone.

"ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!" I screamed into the phone, Edward probably even heard me.

"BELLLLLLLLAAAAAA!" Alice copied me, giggling. "I was just calling to tell you, that I picked out an outfit for you for tonight. It's in your closet."

"Ok," I said while walking slowly over to the closet, and opening it.

I gasped. It was a white dress, with lasagnes straps, and a low v-neck, on the right strap there was a white flower attached making the dress look even lovelier. "A-Alice, it's…..Incredible."

She laughed smugly. "I know, and look behind the dress. You have to wear that underneath."

I moved the dress aside, and behind it was hanging, a white bikini. The top was strapless, and on the right side it said 'Paradise' in light pink lettering. The bottoms, were plain white besides a small pink Hawaiian flower, they were most likely low rise.

"I'm going swimming," It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Of course I as going swimming! Why else would I need a bathing suit?

"Mhmmm. Well I have to go now, Bells." Alice said sadly, and I could tell she was frowning.

"Bye, Ally!" I frowned.

"Bye," She said, and the phone line went dead.

I shut my cell phone, and stuffed it back in my purse. I looked at the time, 2:30pm. I must have woken up late, I sat down at my desk and opened a textbook. Boring….. I sighed, and started to read the stupid textbook.

In the two hours that I read the book, I remember nothing. I sighed, I better get ready for tonight. I grabbed the dress and bikini from my closet, and changed into it. I ran quickly across the hall and into the bathroom. I curled my hair into long fat curls that draped down my back. I put I little eye shadow, some blush and lip-gloss.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Bella, its time to go." Edward said through the thick door.

"Ok, meet me down stairs." I called back.

"Sure," He muttered, and I heard him stomp down the stairs, and I walked out of the bathroom.

I went back to my room, and put on the silver high heels Alice left me. I quietly walked down the stairs, and I saw Edward facing his back to me gazing out the door window.

"Eh-Em." I cleared my throat rather loudly, to get his attention. He turned around and gawked at me. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

He breathed in deeply. "You look……..Incredible."

"Uh…Thanks, you too." I smiled into his chest, and pulled away from him. "Are we going?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Ladies first." He held the door open for me, and I walked outside, breathing in the fresh air. I walked over to his Volvo, and stood there waiting for him.

He opened the passenger door for me, and I climbed in, He walked around the car, and sat down in his seat. He started the car, and backed out of the driveway.

"So, are you going to tell me where were going?" I asked, impatiently.

"Nope," Edward dug into his pocket, and pulled out a black cloth.

He handed it to me, and I gave him a confused look.

"It's a blind fold," He explained. "You have to put it on."

"Ugh," I sighed, but put it on anyways.

Finally we got there, and I heard Edward climb out. He opened the trunk, and closed it. I heard my door open, and two arms wrapped around me and carried me bridal style.

"Where are we going?" I repeated the question over and over, and every time he answered. "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

He walked and walked, with me in his arms, it felt nice and warm. I loved being in his arms, being this close to him was good enough. I didn't want him to put me down, but all too soon I as on my two feet.

I felt his hands on my shoulder, and he leaned down. "Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear, making me get Goosebumps all over my neck and back.

I nodded, and he pulled the blindfold off. I gasped. We were on a beautiful beach, the sun still shining but starting to go down. There was a small fire, with a blanket in front of it, and a picnic basket. Edward walked over to the fire, and dropped his backpack, on the blanket. He looked at me, and motioned me over with his hand.

I slowly walked over, and I could tell I had one of the biggest smiles on my face, because this was probably the best day of my life. Even if I have to spend it with my best friend that only thinks of me as a friend, when I love him.

He gave me a dazzling smile, and asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Y-yes." I whispered, and sat down on the blanket. He sat down next to me, and pulled out a package of hotdogs, and hotdog buns. "Hotdogs?"

He chuckled. "You do like hotdogs…Right?"

I grinned. "Nope not at all."

He didn't buy it. "Mhmmm, right. Here." He passed me one, and gave me a stick. I poked the stick through the hotdog, and roasted it over the fire. Edward did the same.

After roasting them, we both ate ours, and laughed and talked.

Edward gazed out at the ocean, as the sun set, he wrapped his arms around me. "this is a great night."

I felt uncomfortable, and gazed up at his face. "Why?"

He looked down at me confused. "I'm here, with my best friend, and the sun is setting."

_Best friend._ The words past through my mind, but I kept a smile planted on my face. "Oh,"

He smiled, and stood up. "Lets go swimming,"

I giggled. "Sure,"

He pulled his shirt off, revealing his six-pack, I never knew his body was this beautiful. Well, I guess I did, but tonight its…Outstanding.

I pulled the dress over my head, and blushed. I felt like I was wearing nothing.

He gawked at me smiling. "You look…Incredible."

"Uh….You too." I smiled sheepishly.

He went running towards the water, and I followed him, He dove in.

His head popped out of the water moments after, and he chuckled. "Are you coming?"

I giggled and nodded. I dove into the water, and was surprised when it was warm. "Its so warm," I whispered when I was standing next to him in the water.

"I know," He dove under the water, and I could no longer see him, so I dove in after him.

We continued swimming, until both of us were shivering.

"W-w-we b-b-better g-g-get o-o-ut n-n-now," My teeth were chattering making it hard for me to talk.

"Yeah," I was surprised that Edward wasn't as cold as me.

When we got out of the water, Edward ran over to the fire with me in his arms, he laid me down on the blanket and wrapped it around me. He pulled out two pillows and more blankets out of his backpack.

"I was hoping-if its not too weird-that we could sleep here tonight." Edward looked away from me embarrassed.

"YEAH!" I said enthusiastic, I looked in shock, and changed my answer a little. "I mean…Sure…If you don't think its too weird."

He chuckled. "I don't think its weird at all."

I smiled and pulled the blanket off of me, and patter the spot next to me. He smiled at me, and laid down, I put the cover over both of us.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered.

"Goodnight Bella. Sweet Dreams." He yawned.

I closed my eyes, and was startled by his voice.

"Bella…" He whispered, and turned over to face me.

"Hmm," My eyes were still closed.

I didn't hear an answer, and was about to talk. When his lips crashed against mine, into a passionate kissed. Yes, I was right this is the best day of my life! He wrapped his arms around me, and moved on to my neck, and cheeks, and nose. He pulled back suddenly and looked at my expression.  
"Bella.." He said again, squeezing me tighter against his warm chest.

"Edward.." I said, waiting for him to say something.

"I love you." He closed his eyes, and brushed his lips against mine.

"I-I love you too," I was over excited, and rushed the words out of me.

He chuckled, and pulled me into his arms, cradling me against his chest.

I closed my eyes, and drifted off into sleep, but I still heard his last words.

"Goodnight my Bella. I love you and will always love you, and hope you feel the same way about me." He brushed his lips against mine softly trying not to wake me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I murmured, and fell into the darkness of sleep.

**So how was the last chapter? it's a little longer than other, and I tried my hardest to make it!**

**Finally, right? They kiss, and they both enjoy it this time! YAY I love happy endings! LOL lauren turned emo! I had to do that! At least everyone has a special someone now!**

**Some of you want a Sequel, and I would love to do that! But I wouldn't know what to put in it! What would you want me to make happen in it?**

**I am almost done my first chapter for "Blonde Attack" I'll tell you the summary:**

'**Bella goes to a university and meets the Cullen's and Hales. She immediately falls in love with Edward Cullen, but he uses girls. Not just any girls though, Blondes. When Bella dyes her hair Blonde, will Edward love her back? Will he realize there's more to life then blondes?'**

**So does it sound good? I hope you guys like it!! I'll try my hardest to make it a good story!**

**Please Review my story! I wasn't 200 reviews! Lol I shouldn't be picky though! Just please Review and tell me what you think about the Sequel and my new story**


	17. Authors Note

**Authors Note(Sorry): Ok,i have decided to write a sequel!!!!!!!!! Alot of you want one, so i will make one, so you can be happy! i kinda want to write one too!! So yeah, thats all i wanted to say, oh and of course in the sequel Lauren the emo will be there!!Hehe!**


	18. Sequel Name and summary!

**Authors Note(Again):: Ok i am not going to be on the computer for a few dayz:( But I have decided to be nice! I am going to Tell u the name of the sequel and the summary(Well what i think the summary is going to be!)**

**Title:::: Kiss of Death**

**Summary::::: Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper all go to the same College. Of course Rose and Emmett cant go with them because they are older. Well anyways, Edward and Bella continue dating going to school, and they see Emo Lauren there! Lauren gets dumped by...Drake? i forget his name LOL sorry, i thinks thats it though! And Lauren wants Edward back, but Edward doesnt like her anymore...Or does he? Bella has problems too, Adam still likes her and so does MIKE NEWTON(oh no!) Something happens that makes Edward and Bella...Maybe end there relationshop?!?(NO!!) And Jacob might be at the college too! Ahh...Couple Troubles, and of course Jasper and Alice stay a happy couple!**

**Does it sound good? If it doesnt...I can make it better. I need ideas thats all! Please give me some ideas so i can write the sequel for you guyz!!**

**Love ya! hug-hug, kiss-kiss!(LOL)**

**ForeverEdwardandBella!!!!**


End file.
